The Mating of A Blutbad and Fuchsbau
by Artisan-Noteworthy
Summary: The 'adult' chapters in companion to 'Grimm World'. Lotsa Wesen lovin! Other Genres it falls under: Humor, Adventure, Supernatural -not the show- family
1. First Love

**_**Rating: Mature for adult language, sexual scenes.**_**

First Love

The first time Warren and Evalyn made love, they almost didn't.

They had been living together for a few weeks following the Grimm attack on Evalyn. She had asked him to stay with her so he could heal, but there was a selfish reason as well; she wanted him near her. She couldn't seem to explain it, but from the moment she caught a glimpse of him she needed him. 

Unbeknownst to her, Warren felt the same way; he saw her accross the plaza, and instantly felt a spark ignite something within himself that wanted, no, _needed_ to be closer. Perhaps that's why he decided to help her, he wasn't entirely sure but whatever the reason he was drawn to her. Then she asked him to stay with her! Warren, the person she literally just met an hour ago!  
She claimed it was to thank him for saving herself and her son and to give him a place to heal, but he smelt something on her he doubted even she knew was there: a light scent of need.

He agreed, but only so he could heal. He tried desperately to believe himself, as she set him up in the spare room. Wich lived up to it's name; there was little in the room aside from a few boxes, a nightstand and a bed.

With Warrens' arm over her shoulder, and most of his side pressed against hers', the walk to Evalyns' house seemed longer than usual. Occasionaly, when she was sure no one was looking, she'd inhale his scent. He had an old smell to him, the kind that signified that he had been around for a while. He smelled of past battles; it was a strong, musky smell. One that reminded her of a cool, crisp forrest at night. 

It was a few months since the attack on Evie and Ash, and she actively kept trying to get him to stay with them.  
The autumn winds threatened to bring change.  
It was still weeks before Tayler would stop by, only to get chased away with his tail between his legs. It was that display of Alpha Dominance that triggered a fire within Evies' loins. Tayler and the Grimm aside, Warren never actually acted like an Alpha. He was often more shy and nervous.

Warren had agreed to live with them, but he had no explination why, though it didn't really matter to Evie as long as he was there. He tried to convince himself it was to keep Evie and her son safe, which wasn't completely wrong; he _did_ care for them, and wanted them safe. But at the same time he needed to keep Evies' scent around him. If he could have her scent _on_ him . .  
He sighed, shaking his head.  
 _'What am I doing?'_ he asked himself. _'I'm only making this more difficult for myself. She knows I worked for the Council, and it's no secret how they feel about inter-species pairing. Still, to have her on me, riding me, to have her come for me, and me alone.'_  
He'd never have the courage to say anything out loud, but every night he could dream.

His thoughts were interrruped when Evalyn came in the room.  
"I just dropped Ash off at daycare." She said, feining innocince, as she had smelt a twinge of need from him when she walked in.  
"He loves going. I think he likes to meet other people and he gets to play with kids his age." she glanced at Warren, who stood at the hall, watching her hang up her coat.  
"He's a good kid." Warren agreed.  
"He didn't even seem to be scared of me. That's odd for a Fuchsbau kit. Usually everyones' afraid of Blutbaden." He trailed off, thinking of how his kind was openly known to hunt other Wesen for sport. Most of the time it were Bauerswine and Fuchsbaus. It always disgusted him and outright enraged him when they invited him to join countless times. Each time refusing increasingly more furiously.  
She smiled. "Well, there was something he _knew_ to be afraid of more at the time. That Grimm came out of nowhere." she shook her head.  
 _"I_ don't even know where he came from! There you were, and all of a sudden, so was the Grimm."  
"Ohh, so you were watching me." There was no question in her voice as she made her way over to him, gently running her hands down his arms. She had to reach up to touch his shoulders, as he stood a good foot taller than herself.  
"I-I couldn't help it," he gasped at the sensation of her touching him. She easily quieted him with a finger to his lips in a 'shushing' move, bringing her body ever closer to his.  
She reached up on her toes to wrap her arms around the Blutbad males' neck, pulling his lips closer to her waiting ones.  
"Mmmmm. . ." he moaned happily. He couldn't believe she was doing this! Sure he smelt the need on her often, but never thought it was his place to even ask.  
But there she was, deepining the kiss until their toungues were eagerly exploring the others'.  
He gently and hesitantly put his hands on her hips, drawing her closer to his own body.  
 _'I can't be doing this.'_ He thought, unable to believe what was happening, but it was now beyond his controll; their bodies actively seeking each other out. Instinct burned brightly within both of them. 

'A-are you sure?" Warren managed to pant as they eventually broke from the kiss. Evie smiled back at him nodding. She was panting as well, and the scent of need was much stronger.  
She gave a soft giggle as she looked down. Looking down himself, Warren understood why she laughed; he was clearly getting hard, and it was obvious through his pants. He gave a chuckle himself. He hadn't even noticed, he was too surprised by her actions.  
Evie took his hand, and led him to her room. In the time he had lived with her, he'd never entered her room. It was a _huge_ faux-pas between Wesen, _especially_ canine Wesen, to enter anothers' territory without permission. Not that he hadn't dreamed about barging in late one night and taking her until she screamed for more. He had pleasured himself to that image a few times, but never expected to be invited in the room.

His heartbeat quickened as, for the first time, he saw her room. It wasn't quite what he'd expected, but it suited her; the walls were painted light brown, and the four-posted bed sat paralell to the large North window, complete with assorted herbs and plants growing in it's sill.  
The large wardrobe stood across from the door, and it's dark oak finish seemed to reflect the light around it. There were a few pictures on the wall, but they weren't photographs -as he would have thought they'd be- rather, most of them were hand-drawn pictures that were probably done by Ash. Most were pictures of him and his mother done in crayon.  
Evie gave him a moment to get oriented, but there was only one place he should be focusing at the moment.  
She gently tugged his hand and led him over to the bed.

 _'Ok, so this is really happening,'_ he thought trying not to panic. _'is it? I mean why else would she bring me in here? Not to show me the plants. Granted, they are beautiful, but -'_  
Evie smelt the sudden panic from him, and sat him down on the bed, rubbing his chest to calm him down.  
"Are you not ready?" she asked, confused as to why he suddenly was so nervous. "Do you not want me?"  
Before he could stop himself Warren replied. "Of course I want you! Ever since I saw you I did! When you invited me to stay I nearly had a heart attack! I've wanted you from the very first day. Every night I lie awake and imagine what it would be like with you. "

Realizing what he'd just said, he turned a bright shade of red, face flushing deeply. He tried to turn away, but she caught his face with her hand, and turned him to look at her.  
She was smiling.  
"I've dremt about you _every_ night." he admitted to her, quietly.  
She thanked him with another deep kiss before begining to unbutton his shirt. He recipricated the movement and started undoing her blouse as well. When she finally got his shirt un-done she ran her hands down his chest and saw a flash of red within his eyes. She giggled, and moved her hands to his belt buckle. He smiled in the kiss, and made a move for her pants as well.  
 _'He is following my lead.'_ She noted, managing to get his pants off low eneough his thick cock stood free.  
 _'Wow.'_ she gasped. _'This one is huge.'_

Warren pulled away from the kiss, panting. "Uh, yeah.. . . Blutbaden are usually . .. bigger . . than most." He _actually_ looked apologetically at her.  
 _'I'm not sure I'll be able to get it all in,'_ she thought, a devious smile on her face. _'But I certaintly wil try!'_  
"I'm going to enjoy this!" She giggled like a school girl, causing Warren to relax and smile as well.  
"Oh! Uh, I-I don't have a condom. . " He blushed. "I didn't expect -"  
She shushed him again with a kiss. "Don't worry. That's what 'morning-after' pills are for. please," she begged, 'take me."  
He nodded, and gently ran his fingers over her naked body, having mananged -finally- to get her pants off - both literally and figuratively. He explored her, feeling every inch of her beautiful figure. To him, she was perfect.  
And then his fingers reached her belly.

She looked sad, as he ran his fingers over the stretch marks along her stomach. She had already been taken by a male _and_ impregnated. She was, technically, already mated.  
It didn't feel as seductive and sensual as she thought it would to have him touch her body, only because she had forgotten about those marks on her as she played with herself at night. She'd imagined him softly stroking her body, rubbing, pinching in all the right places, but it never came up that the stretch marks would be there. Yet another way Tayler had screwed her - he made sure no other male would take an intrest in her by claiming her as his own property and getting her pregnant with _his_ Kit.  
What male in his right mind would want her now?  
She was marked as Taylers' territory, and she hated it.

A sharp tug at her nipple shocked her back to reality. Warren was gently licking and nibbling at her sensitive mounds, his eyes barely open, and a wide smile on his lips; it didn't even seem to register to him what the stretch marks were.  
The thought hit her instintaniously;  
There _was_ a male interested in her. His raging erection rubbed at just the right spot between her legs, and the reality of what was actually happining dawned on her.  
Warren _knew_ about her last mate, and her son from the bastard. Yet he was here. He loved the boy as his own son. And he'd admitted he was attracted to her - it was now _very_ obvious.  
She looked into his face as he continued his toying, running her hand through his coarse hair.

Warren didn't see stretch marks. He didn't see how they marked her as another males' property; he saw the strpies of a Painted Fox. He saw the beauty in her strength, the will to live on, and the courage it took for her to leave the ruling of a cruel mate, taking herself and her son to safety.  
And it made her so much hotter to him. She smiled, a tear escaping her eye. Warren finally caught the scent, and looked up at her.  
"I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't mean to!" He looked sheepish and started backing away.  
"No. No, you. . . " she ran her hand along the side of his face, following the thin beard.  
They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, Evie was unable to finish the sentance, so she took him once again in a passionate kiss.  
"Warren, please - I need you in me." she whispered in his ear. He smiled, but instead of entering her, he moved back so his face was right at the entrance of her. He took a moment to soak up his surroundings, and she felt his hot breath drawing closer.  
"What- what are you doing?" she asked. She had never liked it when Tayler tried this; in fact it made her feel like she were going to be ill.  
"Relax." he merely replied, and licked the sensitive pearl at her opening. The sudden touch of his warm toungue sent shock waves of pleasure up her spine causing her to arch towards him. 

He gave a sly, confident smile and continued.  
He licked around her delicate folds, savoring her taste. It was a sweet, yet tangy and he'd never tasted anything better.  
He moved deeper, enjoying every sensation it caused within himself and her. When he entered a finger into the mix, she bucked her hips, and moaned loudly, urging his instincts to go further. He rubbed the clit between two fingers, and massaged one of her breasts with the other, all the while running his tounge around her opening. A few twists and tugs later she came, and Warren greedily lapped up the juices flowing from her.

She'd never come from that before, and quite hated it whenever Tayler had tried it.  
But Tayler was young, and this Alpha Blutbadden male before her was far more experienced than that poor whelp could ever hope to be. She panted as she came down from the wave, and looked more surprised than she wanted at the male below her.  
Warren licked the last remaining juice off her, and smiled at her in return, however the smile he gave was one that signified he was nowhere near through with her.  
"Warren. . " it was the only thing she could manage to say as she smiled.  
"You taste so good." He sighed happily, and responded by running a finger into her, and she bucked again. She was tight and wet.  
 _'Yes, she was ready. But she deserves so much more than simply sex. She deserves kind of male would I be if I didn't make sure she was satisfied? '_

He gently toyed with her opening again, but this time he drew his face close to hers, and caught her, mid-gasp, in a kiss.  
She could taste herself on him, and found could taste what he did. She drew her hands around his neck, and tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but he refused to allow her lock him to her yet, she had to come again for him.  
He continued to wiggle his fingers within her as he stroked himself. He felt her walls start to tighten around his fingers, as if attempting to draw him in deeper, and knew she was close again.  
He brought his other hand up and pinched her nipple, while twirling his fingers around her clit.  
That was all her body needed, and she came again, arching her body to his.

When it had, once again, subsided, he brought his fingers up to her. He wanted to show her how excited she was - as if she didn't already know! - and slowly liked them in front of her.  
She couldn't take it any more, she had to do something, and the only thing she found herself thinking at the moment was; _'I have to know what he tastes like!'_  
In one swift movement, she somehow spun him around so he was sitting at the edge of the bed, and she had herself between his thighs.

He didn't even have a moment to question how that just happened, as she took as much of the thick member before her in her mouth, vigirously pumping what simply wouldn't fit.  
He let out a sharp gasp, as the sensation took over his body.  
Sure, a few of his last girlfriends did this for him, but somehow it wasn't the same. She moaned and made a humming noise as she greedily sucked and licked his shaft.

It was his turn to run his fingers through her hair, occasionally he'd accidentaly pull at a hand full as a particularly rough tug from her threatened to take him over the edge.  
He tried to apologise, but he found it difficult to form words at the moment, though he was able to manage a few grateful moans.  
He tasted wonderfull. It was exactly as he had smelled, he had a musk about him, that, while tasted earthy, was also sweet. She couldn't explain it, but she loved it any way.  
She reached below him with one hand, and gently started tugging on his testicles, feeling them between her fingers. A sharp gasp, another tug and gentile bite to his tip, caused him to explode.  
He came on her face, and she smiled proudly; he didn't even get the chance to warn her.

He panted, and watched as she wiped it off her face, and licked it off her finger, making sure he kept his eyes locked in hers.  
"You are so beautiful." he smiled, his head still swimming.  
She smiled again, and took him in a desperate, passoinate kiss. It was his turn to see how he tasted to her. They couldn't hold out any longer - and Warren fell back as Evie took his large cock in her hands once more, guiding it to her entrance.  
He stopped her before he penitrated her core.  
"Are you sure you can do this? I don't want to hurt you." His voice has husky, and she saw his eyes shine with need. Behind that, she also saw worry within them. He truly did not want to hurt her.  
"I can handle it." She smiled encouraginly. "I want to do this. I need you inside me."  
He nodded, and she slowly sunk down on him. He was thicker than she'd thought, and she could feel herself stretching around him.  
There was some discomfort at first as she adjusted to his girth, but it soon became immensely pleasureable, as he touched every nerve, and hit every sweet spot within her. She still took it slow, but started to add little bounces as she went further down onto his length.

"Ah! Evie! Y-you're so tight!" he gasped, and gently put his hands on her hips fighting the urge to start bucking. She had to get adjusted and comfortable first. As eager as he was to have her, he still didn't want to hurt her in _any_ way. He allowed her to take controll, and move as she saw fit. Evie could tell he was focusing on holding still, and continued her decent until she had taken his entire, thick lenghth in her. She threw back her head and gasped; he reached right into her very core; the tip of his cock hit the entrance to her womb.  
Feeling new strength, and having finally fully adjusted to Warrens' manhood, she started bouncing deeper, drawing his cock nearly to her opening before dropping back onto him.  
She punctuated her deep thrusts with smaller, faster bounces once in a while.  
Quickly, he felt her tighten around him, she was nearing release again.

She furiously started rubbing her clit, and the sight sent Warren over the edge. He started thrusting in her, complimenting her movements perfectly. She moaned louder than he'd ever heard her moan before, and she threw her head back, coming hard.  
She was panting like she just ran a marathon, and had a lustful look in her eyes.  
"You still haven't come?!" she asked, gasping for air.  
He was clearly close, and he smiled. "I'm almost there, my love. But I want to see you come one more time."  
Doable.  
She gave a wry smile, and squeezed her inner muscules around him. The sudden, extra pressure made Warren thrust harder under her.  
 _'No, this wouldn't do. I want HER to come for ME.'_  
He shifted himself so he was more or less sitting up, pulled her closer to him and locked his hands on her hips.

They both look into each others' eyes, and instinctively Woge for each other; Warren with a bit of a roar, and Evie with a purr.  
This time, he would have controll. She allowed him to pick her body up, his clawed 'hands' under her thighs, so he almost pulled her off him.  
Fearing he would remove himself from her, she made a soft whining noise.  
"Don't worry," came his deep reply, "just trust me."  
"I do." she whimpered, exited to see what he would do next. She trusted him completely, and her paitience would pay off, as he brought her down quickly, and forcefully. He coupled that with thrusting his hips upwards to catch her.  
She had to put her hands on his shoulders to keep herself upright.  
The way he was moving, with every penitration, his huge cock hit and rubbed on her sensitive clit, forcing wave upon wave of extacy to shoot through her entire body. Her pants became quicker, and her walls closed in once more.  
"One more time. Come for me one more time."

She involuntairily obliged, and shook as the final orgasm roared through her body. Two more deep thrusts, and Waren came as well, him _actially_ roaring as he threw back his head and emptied all of himself into her deepest center. They stayed there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath, before Warren slowly pulled himself from her, causing them to sigh. She was positively dripping from all that was in her; both hers and his.  
She suddenly felt so empty without him inside her. He filled her in ways she never dreamed possible. And now. . .

Neither had Woged back yet, and Evie looked at Warrens' cock covered in both of their juices. She marveled at simply _how_ far it reached inside her.  
She scooted back, and licked his member clean, causing him to take a sharp breath.  
When she was satisfied with her work, she started crawimg back to him, only to have him stop her. He riased an eyebrow, and motioned for her to turn around. Once again, she obliged by rolling so her back was on the bed, and felt his tounge lap any of the remaining dripping fluids from her, occasionally dipping his toungue inside, only to release more of it from within her.  
 _'She really WAS wet!'_ he smiled.  
When he finished, he pulled Evie close to his chest taking deep breaths of Evies wonderful scent. She had an aire of wildflowers and fresh earth.

Neither one could find the words to describe how they felt, so they both watched the sky outside the window. She rested her head on Warrens' shoulder, and he in turn placed his chin on the top of her head.  
"So," Evie started, the first one to get her words straitened out. "Is this what having sex with a Blutbad is like?"  
"I can't speak for _all_ Blutbadden, but I've never come that hard before. It must be because you're so foxy." He giggled at his own joke, and she joined him.  
They both sighed happily again. For once they felt happy. Evie was going to be sore, but it was totally worth it.  
"I can't wait to do this again."  
"I have to remember to get condoms next time I'm out."  
Evie snuggled into his chest. "Mmmm. . . don't bother. I don't want anything seperating us when we make love. I'll take birth controll."  
"As you wish, my Queen." Waren whispered into her ear, hugging her as tight against him as he could.

Later that night, after they took a shower and picked up Ash from daycare, Warren found himself in Evies' bed, his arm under her head.  
She had asked him to sleep in her bed with him, and he happily agreed. Anything she wished of him, he'd do for her. She would find that out soon enough, but for now, he reveled in the days' events.  
 _'She planned this all along.'_ he silently mused. _'She was planning to do this from the moment she woke up today! I_ _ **must**_ _make sure I get her back for that._

Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. . 'I don't want anything seperating us when we make love'

I do not own the original Grimm characters (Nick, Hank, Monroe, Rosalee and such)  
Only theese two lovers.


	2. Wild

**Wild**

It started as a joke.  
Evie had found a beautiful Emerald green and silver striped tie when she was out picking something for his birthday.  
It was a beautiful color - and Warren often wore green accents.  
She seemed more excited than Warren did when she got home. He'd sat on the couch and read the newspaper.

"Surprise!" Eve beamed when she came in. Warren looked up, and smiled back.  
She made her way over to him, and sat on his lap. "Ash will be in daycare all day. What would you like to do for your special day?"  
He shrugged. "No big deal. Maybe have a dinner that we don't have to cook ourselves?"  
She kissed him. "That would be nice."  
Warren ran his fingers trough her hair.  
"We should get ready to go." He noted , barely removing his lips from hers.  
"Do we have to?"  
"Only if we want to eat."  
She gave a whining moan, but pulled him to his feet.  
They both skipped the shower, and changed into nicer clothes.  
Evie managed to pull him into another kiss.  
"Oh!" She gasped in his mouth. "I almost forgot; I got you something!" She pulled the brightly colored box out of her bag, and handed it to him.  
He slowly unwrapped it. "This is the first birthday present I've gotten in years."  
"Really?"  
He nodded. "I've been living alone for a while."  
He pulled the top of the box open and saw the brilliant green bow tie in the bottom.  
It was pure silk, and seemed to reflect in his eyes.  
"It's beautiful!" he held it up, admiring the details before tying it around his neck, pulling his collar down around it.  
Evie smiled, and adjusted it so it sat strait and centered on his neck.  
"Thank you, my love." Warren smiled and pulled her into a kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

They settled on a resteraunt, and had a pleasent dinner.  
They took their time and enjoyed the meal. Evie sat across from him, and her eyes kept trailing down to the bow he often ran his hand over. It barely covered the leather band behind his shirt.  
It seemed to be a comforting move for him; like touching the bowtie calmed his nerves.  
 _'He always looked handsome,'_ she thought, _'Why does he look so damned_ _ **hot**_ _with that bow?! It's not like he never wore a bowtie before.'_  
Warren noticed the look on her face, and furrowed a brow playfully.  
"Something wrong?"  
His voice called her back to the present. "Oh, nothing. Just admiring how good you look in that bow."  
They continued eating, but Evie felt a wetness growing within her that only semmed to get stronger as the day let on.  
Evie slid her chair around, closer to her mate and rested her free hand on his.

 _'That's it,'_ she decided. _'He's getting some for sure when we get home.'_  
She was planing to give him a little 'birthday treat' later, but it may happen sooner than she expected.  
Warren quickly and easily picked up the smell of her desire, but played it down, like he knew nothing. He was aware if he said anything it could set her off, and the last thing he wanted on his birthday was to get banned from such a lovely resterant.  
When they were full, Warren payed the bill - Evie had fought him on that, saying it was his birthday; and he shouldn't have to pay, but in the end he won - and started home.

Evie kept her hand squarely on his thigh, rubbing and squeezing on occasion.  
"Whoa, now!" Waren stated once after a particularly close rub, "Let's cool it off a bit. At least until we get home - you nearly made me swerve!"  
She laughed, and kept her hand on his thigh, but stoped moving it.  
He felt her deire rising and the scent of her lust sent him into his own. Which, in turn set her off further.

By the time they made it to their door, their faces were already flushed.  
Waren managed, after some struggiling, to get the key in the door, and pushed it open, Evie tackiling him and kicking the door closed behind her.  
Warren scooped her up, and carried her to their bed gently placing her down on it's soft comforter.  
He started undiong his shirt, but she stopped him. She loved slowly, disrobing him. He allowed her to take charge, as she pulled his jacket off, tossing it carelessly across the room.  
She undid the top few buttons, and pulled the collar through the bowtie, leaving it around his neck over the leather.  
Warren raised an eyebrow. "So this is what we're doing?"  
She laughed. "Apperantly so." she continued un-doing the buttons.

"As my Queen wishes." He bowed to her.  
 _'Oh, god,'_ she gasped. She loved seeing her Alpha Blutbad Mate so submisive to her.  
And he knew it.  
Warren started slowly undoing the buttons on her blouse. It was beautiful on her - a cream color with dark brown cuffs on her sleeves.  
He'd noted before the cream looked a little like the fur on her chest.  
She finished with the buttons, and tugged the shirt out of his pants. She knelt on the bed so she sat eye-to-eye with the Blutbad, and ran her fingers under the fabric, gently pushing it off his shoulders, falling to the ground.  
Where she was, she had a good view of the new bowtie. She took it in her mouth and tugged, pulling him ever closer.  
He gave a playful smirk.  
Her eyes opened at what she just did. "Oh. I. . I'm sorry." She blushed and started to turn away. Warren caught her face turning her to look at him.  
"It is perfectly fine. You have collared me; Do with me what you will. I belong only to you."  
She smiled, and asked; "Is there something you'd like to do special today?"  
"My love, every time is special with you. I can't believe you chose me out of so many eligeable bachelors."

She kissed him again. "Flatterer. You know what I mean."  
"I do."  
She knew what he wanted; he wanted to loose controll; to not have to worry for once.  
"You can." She whispered into his ear. "I will bring you back."  
It stunned him. Not so much her words, but that she seemed to read his mind.  
"I will never let you loose yourself. No matter what, I will keep you here. You will not be lost."  
His whole body seemed to relax. "I would like that." He sighed as he closed his eyes.  
"We can do it. Together there is nothing that can stop us."  
She reached below him, and rubbed his hard erection through his pants, the sudden contact made his body buck to her.  
She smiled, and alowed him to pull her blouse off completely.  
Evie fiddled with his belt and zipper, but got them down as well.

Soon he stood before her completely naked, save for the Emerald green bowtie and leather collar around his neck.  
She traced a few of the old scars over his body as sentualy as she could, knowing each one held a story.  
"Come on," she beckoned to Warren, 'Let's get wild."  
He started panting, but hesitated a moment more.  
When he caught her expression, one of complete faith and encouragement, the fear subsided.  
 _'Evie will bring me back. She won't let me loose myself. I trust her, just as she trusts me.'_  
He took a deep breath, and a glint of red passed through his eyes.  
"If you're sure."  
she nodded.  
"Remember our safe word."  
"Grimm."  
"I figured that was a good safe word." Warren smiled as he pulled her pants off.  
"A Grimm is enough to stop ANYTHING!"  
He rubbed the inside of her thighs, they wouldn't be going slow this time, and he wanted to make sure she knew just how much she meant to him.

When they were both satisfied they were ready, they nodded to each other, and it began.  
Warren grabbed her mouth in his and roughly took her in a kiss. He, at the same time, ran his hand down her stomach, pressing gently on her clit.  
He grined as she threw herself to him.  
Rubbing his erection against her, and pinning her hands above her head made her cry out.  
"Oh, god! Warren!"  
"Do you like it when I do this?"  
The tip of his cock rammed itself into her clit.  
"YES! Please! Dominate me! Make me submit!"  
He rubbed himself to her a few times more, then stopped suddenly, grinning like a pervert.  
"Oh, you want me to dominate you, huh?"  
They both knew this was only a game, but Evie honestly loved him taking over in a Dominant Alpha attitude. She could come right now just thinking about him acting this way.  
She had never been with a Blutbad before, but this was how she had imagined it would be. Only it wouldn't be a playful game, as it was to them. Any other would have taken her mercilessly without a thought about her.

Warren made it an _extreamly_ pleasureable game.  
"Yes! Warren, please!" She mewled at him, trying to make any submissive noise she could think of to encourage him further. "Be my Alpha!"  
"'Alpha', huh?" He tugged her up, and pointed to his cock, standing at full attenetion.  
"Then I think you'd better do something about his."  
She smiled briefly -she knew this was a game, and tried to look as submissive as possible for it. She refused to break character - and took his massive cock as far as she could into her mouth.  
She held his balls beneath him, but before she could start sucking, he held her head, and gently thrusted himself. He made sure the thrusts weren't deep; he absolutely refused to risk hurting her.  
She was lost in it, smiling and purring around him.  
She looked up at him, and found he was watching her, the green bowtie shining around his neck.  
 _'You have collared me; Do with me what you will. I belong only to you.'_  
Oh, god!  
She closed her eyes, and purred louder.  
He pulled out a while later stroking himself.  
She whined at the absence, but looked into his eyes, pleading for more.  
She took to licking up and down his length, noting every vein, every ridge on him.  
"Now, now," he scolded, "what say we take this further?"  
She nodded eagerly, wondering what he had in mind.  
He motioned to the bed, "Kneel down." She did as told. She knelt on the bed, her rear facing him.  
Warren pressed his body against hers' and probed her with a finger. She was tight, and very wet.  
He smirked again, placing another finger inside her, folowed by a third.  
She gasped, and arched to him.  
He gave a deep chuckle, and she smiled at him. "More."

The words stunned Warren. Sure it was kind of her idea to go 'wild', but he'd never thought she'd ask like that. _'She really must like it when I take controll.'_  
He was about to speak the words he'd always said when she asked for something. _'As you wish, my Queen.'_ But he thought better of it. He was supposed to be donimant today.  
"What was that?" he wiggled his fingers around within her.  
"MORE!" She gasped. "Please, Master! Fuck me more!"  
He withdrew for a moment, and she turned to see if something was wrong.  
He looked stunned, but he shook his head to clear it. _'It's just a game.'_ he reminded himself, and contunued.  
"Ohh-hh. So we're finally accepting our roles." He roughly rubbed his fingers against her opening again.  
She bucked, and moaned. "Y-yes! I am your bitch!"

He looped his free arm around her chest, and pulled her to his chest.  
She arched against him, grabbing a hold of the bowtie.  
She could feel his hot breath at her ear.  
"I like to hear that." He growled.  
"It's true. Please, Master! Please fuck me!" She tried to turn and nip at his jaw, but he held her in place.  
"I'm not sure my subordinates should be giving their master orders. But I'll oblige, as you have never failed me before." He grabbed some of her hair, and she moaned happily.  
"But you do not give me orders."  
She nodded, very pleased how this was turning out.  
Warren made sure he never hurt her by accident; everythig he did, as rough as it may seem, was calculated. She knew she could trust him, and he trusted her in return.

"Y-yes, Master! I'm sorry. I deserve to be punnished."  
"Indeed you do. You will make me come at least twice. Understand?"  
"Yes, Master."  
He pulled his fingers out of her, and pushed her so she was laying on her stomach on the bed.  
He once more pinned her wrists down on the bed, and pulled her head up with his other.  
They both took a moment and looked into each others' eyes. He was checking to see if it was still ok, and to give her a chance to use the safe word.  
As if an agreement passed between them, he continued.  
He took a deep breath, and rammed his hard cock into her dripping center.  
He trust vigerously, holding her hair back.  
He thought of something, and took her wrists, pulling her arms behind her, holding her on his erection.  
"Oh, god! Ohh!"  
"Are you ok like this?" he asked quietly, momentairliy breaking character.  
Evie never lost a beat. "Ohh! Master! I love this! Harder!"

Encouraged he wasn't hurting her, he moved so he was kneeling on the bed, and, holding her arms still, thrusted harder, her body naturally swinging.  
Her feet were still securely on the bed, and the movements caused every fiber of her being to scream with pleasure, and she came hard.  
She was loving this to her bones; he had never been this rough to her. He pulled out of her, and lapped at the juices that came from within her. He was unable to resist.  
"Master? Did I do good?"  
Warren loked up and huffed. "So far. But what kind of. . . " he hesitated at the word. "Bitch dosen't please her master?"  
She lowered her head tilting it slightly. If she was going to be submissive, she had to do it right.  
"Did I not please you?" She gave her saddest look.  
He pumped himself, and motioned with his head for her to hold on to the headboard at the foot of the bed. She turned and did as told, letting a smile escape her lips.  
He held her hips, and she braced herself for his penitration.  
"Woge for me." He demanded, his face near her ear. She knew he loved it when she did, and quickly felt the rush as her human body changed into her fox.

He took a moment and looked at her tattered left ear. He was surprised she had asked for this. He never would have; he was too afraid it would make her think of Tayler.  
But if she demanded it, he would obey. Despite this fun game, it _was_ always Evie that was in charge.  
He smiled, and got right back into character.  
"Now, then, it appears I have to show you who's the master here." His voice became much gruffer, and she felt his claws dig slightly into her back. He had Woged, as well.  
She let out another purr. _'Now things are getting interesting.'_  
Warren made one quick movement, and was inside her again, biting at the back of her neck as he rammed her from behind.  
"Call out my name." He ordered.  
"Yes, Master!" She moaned. "Waren! Your cock is huge! Oh, god! Warren!"  
She pushed down on the wood, and arched to meet him. He, in turn, put a large hand on her shoulders, and held his weight on her. She came again.  
When she came down from another wave, she turned to face him.  
Warren shook his head. "Shamefull. You came before me, twice, and I not once."  
She took his cock in her mouth again, sucking deeply.  
Warren never had a moment to say anything.

She sucked greedily, nipping at the sensitive tip. Warren placed his hand on her head again, making sure he didn't dig his claws into her.  
"Faster."  
She obeyed. Suddenly he pulled himself out of her mouth with a slight pop.  
"Open."  
She smiled and obeyed, Warren holding her jaw. He puffed out his chest, and came.  
She waited until he was looking at her, and swallowed. He panted a moment, then spoke again.  
"That was once."  
He wondered briefly what he should do next. He was never one for porn, but he almost wished he was. It may have given him some ideas what to do now.  
Evie seemed to pick up un his loss, and turned her face away from him.  
"Perhaps my Master would like to pleasure him again?"  
"Yes." Warren agreed, unable to think of anything else. He would have to do more research if they were going to try something like this again.  
"That's. . . that's what I was thinking." He tried in a mock bravado.  
She nodded submissively. "Of course, Master."  
Before she lowered her face to meet his member, he stopped her, pulling her face to his.  
 _'Thank you.'_ His eyes spoke to hers'. She bowed her head in submisson, and went down on him.  
She really wanted to take that bowtie of his in her mouth and use it to steady herself on him as he rides her, but for now, she would focus on their game.  
She moaned and purred around him, and pumped away at his shaft.

 _'What should I do? I usually make her come at least one more time. I know this is a game, but I still want her to know I love her.'_  
He pulled himself out of her -with some difficulty; she almost refused to releace him - and pulled her back on his lap as he layed down against the headboard.

"That was odd." Warrens' eyebrow raised thinking about what had just happened.  
"Mmmm, fun, though." Evie nuzzeld his chest. "I kinda like 'take charge Warren'. Gave me quite a thrill."  
He ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face.  
"It scared me a little bit." He admitted. "I was so afraid I would hurt you. Or bring back bad memories of your last."

"I think we can consider this my lucky tie." He laughed. "Though I hope I can use it for other occasions as well." 

**There was a reference in there, if you found it.**  
 **Comment if you think you've got it.**

 **I do not own the original Grimmsters.**  
 **I only own Warren, and Evie.**


	3. A greatfull Fuchsbau

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AGF: Goes between Chapters 3 ( **Fuchsbau Rage)** and 4 ( **Halloween Hijinks)**

 **A Greatful Fuchsbau**

If Ash wasn't in the room, Evie would have jumped Warren right then and there.  
Seeing her generally timid and shy Blutbad become an Alpha -the one she knew him to be - expecially towards her dipshit ex-mate and sending the bastard surrying off with his tail between his legs in utter embarassment made Evie wet.

As soon as Tayler was gone, Warren went right back to being the quiet, shy Blutbad and picked Ash up, carrying him back inside, giving Evie a quick kiss on her cheek.  
 _'This is_ _ **my**_ _family.'_ Warren thought after Tayler.

After a long night of Warren, dressed in the clothes that closest matched the ones Ash was wearing and Evie, dressed as a witch, taking Ash Trick-or-Treating early in the afternoon, and handing out candy to the later Trick-or-Treaters - everyone thought Ash was adorable, Warren came to the door first, feigned forgetting the bowl, a *poof!* Evie's best witches' cackle and Ash came back with it in his place. - it was finally time to put the tiny fox Kit to bed.

"Have fun?" Warren smiled down at his son, who could only nod, already half asleep from the excitement.  
Warren brushed the hair on Ashs' head and gave the top of his head a kiss.  
"I'm glad. Good night, my boy." He looped an arm around Eves' waist.  
"Good night, Ash." Evie smiled at the boy.  
"'Night, Mama. 'Night Papa." He whispered right before he fell asleep.

Warren sat on the edge of the bed, undoing the tie that matched Ashs'.  
"Hilight of my day; seeing Ash want to look like me." He smiled, seemingly to himself.  
"Hilight of _my_ day? Seeing you put Tayler in his place." Evie called, washing the makeup off her face in the bathroom. She wiped her face with a towel, and moved beside her mate on the bed. "I have to admit it really turned me on." She ran her fingers across his face, drawing him into a kiss. "I could have mounted you right there." she ran her hand to his groin and started rubbing.  
Warren gasped, and threw his head back closing his eyes.  
"I've been wanting to thank you all day."  
She unzipped his pants, and pulled his stiff member from the confines, looking over the length, and gently running her hands along him.  
"If only Tayler could see the equipment of a _real_ man. He is no comparison, he has nothing on you."  
Warren flashed a satisfied grin. _"That pup has much to learn about pleasing a female.'_  
He put a hand on her shoulder.  
Evie smiled at him, and stroked his hard rod, taking it as far as she can into her moith, pulling and licking along the way.  
He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes.

Warren had other females before do this, but Evie was the best at it. May not have been the most skilled, but she affected him more than any of the others. That may have been because he was already intoxicated with her.

She fondled him a while more, before pumping harder with one hand and gently felling his balls below him.  
She heard him gasp and held her shoulder. She would not leave, this time, until he came for her.  
The Connifer and Vanilla scent had become a taste; she noted as she licked up his shaft, rubbing her free hand over it. Evie pulled on his hard rod, and continued licking at his tip. She looked up and saw his eyes were closed, and his head thrown back. Warren was panting hard and his hands kneading on the fabric of the blanket.  
A few moments more of ther playing and he looked up at her.  
"E-Evie! I'm. . . I'm going to-"  
"It's ok. Let go."  
"Evie!" He moaned and climaxed over her.  
As he calmed, he looked back down to Evie, who was wiping his seed off her face and licking it off her fingers.

Evie smiled and moved to meet his lips. Warren held her in a tight hug, before she moved him back onto the bed, her stradiling him.  
SHe reached behind her and continued stroking up his lenngth as she got herself ready to take him.  
"He said he smelt you on me." Warren sighed as she slowly sunk down on him.  
"I hope so! With all the sex we've had, I'd worry about him if he didn't."  
She moved on top of him, moaning as his hands moved to her hips.  
 _'She is mine.'_ He surprised himself with the thoughts. He'd never called a female his own before.  
Still, he started thrusting upwards to her, both began panting harder. Evie leaned foward so she was about laying on top of him, allowing Warren to thrust for her. She took him in another kiss as her hands felt along his chest, Warrens' own hands had moved to hold her sides. Evie squeezed him from within, causing shocks of pleasure to bolt up his spine.  
"Ohhhh, Evie. . You feel amazing."  
She smiled. "You, too! Ahh!"  
They both purred happily as they came together, each taking nips at the others' jawlines.

Warren panted and locked his legs around Evies', keeping her close.  
Evie kept her face near her chosen mate. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for being there."  
"I'll allways be here, as long as you want me."

 **_  
Does this qualify as 'revenge sex'?**

 **More Warren and Evie lovin'!**

 **I do not own the original Grimm characters.**  
 **I only own these two!**  
 **Enjoy!**


	4. First Heat

**First Heat**

Evie admitted earlier that morning she felt weird, and Warren suggested she might want to stay home, but she refused. She said she'd be ok. If she felt worse later she would stay home tomorrow.  
She would later wish she had taken up his offer.

Work was typical; waiting at her desk; showing potential travelers books and pamphlets. A few of them booked a vacation with her, and she smiled politely at them wishing the best travels.

By lunch, there was a burning within her womb. A sensation she was all too familiar with; She had entered Entzünden - she was in heat. She sighed, _'Not now! Not at work!'_ Would she be able to make it until 5? Then she'd have to wait another half-hour before she even got home. Could she hold out that long? Perhaps she could call Warren over, and have a little. . . quick release . . . at work.  
 _'No,'_ she thought. _'Besides, Warren likes to take things slow. He savors every moment.'_ Normally she loved it, but she wasn't in a 'slow' mood today. She needed him, and she needed him now. Evie needed the release, and, more importantly, her body needed her Mates' seed within her. She got wetter as she thought of his thick cock after the first time she saw it. She hadn't been with all that many guys, but the three - and Tayler- before were _nothing_ compared to the massive cock that belonged to her chosen Mate. Warren said the first time they made love that Blutbadden males tended to be bigger than others' but his was so huge he wondered if Warren wasn't more well-endowed than other Blutbad males. He certainly was tall, and well-built. Not over-muscled; for his height he was slightly on the thin side, but he was solid. That went double for his throbbing member. _'If only Tayler could see what a_ _ **real**_ _male was made of!'_ Evie laughed at the thought.

 _'This isn't helping me.'_ she thought, feeling her face flush.

The day seemed to last forever, and not in the good way; when they spent each night in the others' arms, which simaltainiously seemed to last an eternity and was over in moments.

Finaly it was time to leave. She politely said good-bye to her coworkers and hurried to her car. The heat was rising within her more rapidly than before, and she could smell the lust on herself. She wondered how her mate would react when he smelt it for the first time.

At the house, Warren sat on the armchair in the livingroom, lazily reading his copy of H.G. Wells' _'The Outline of History.'_ It was a first edition, and had been a gift to him from his Evie for his last birthday.  
He checked the clock on the wall. 5:45. Evie should be home soon. He'd put Ash in his crib an hour earlier. They'd both agreed that even though Ash was 3, he was tiny, and would still sleep in a crib a while longer, so he couldn't fall out of bed.

He yawned, and let his eyes drop. He was tired, but would never get into bed again without her. He would never sleep alone in a bed again. And he would make sure Evie never would, either. As tired as he was, he would never dream of falling asleep without his love.

Unfortunately, his eyes had a different idea, and he started nodding off, when a familiar, yet different smell greeted his nose.  
Evie was home.  
It _was_ Evie, but she smelled different; stronger. She smelt like she was in need.

She opened the door and was greeted by a tired-looking Warren.  
He barely got out a 'Hi - " before he was roughly taken by a kiss. This was different than any other kiss he had recieved from her; they were usually calm, slow and calculated, as they enjoyed exploring each other. This time she was rough, pointed, like she was focusing on one thing only. At this range, he sould smell her need hitting him like a train carying a ton of bricks at a hundred miles an hour. It intoxicated him, and he could feel himself getting harder beneath her. And it was exactly what she had been waiting for. She reached down and rubbed his growing member through his pants, causing him to gasp, and momentairily break the kiss. He panted looking into her eyes, she merely gave a sly smile, and knelt down at his feet, making sure he stayed sitting. She kept her eyes locked on his as she roughly undid his belt and zipper. She only glanced down to watch as she pulled his thick cock free from his pants. She was almost drooling, it may have just been the Entzünden overriding her brain, but she could swear he seemed larger than normal.

Usually when she started like this she would gently rub his member between her hands, as if examining it, but today there was only one thing on her mind; she had to answer her body's call to mate. As she took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could, pumping the rest with her free hand, Warren rested his own hand on her head, resisting the urge to start bucking his hips under her.

"Sly Vixen," Warren pants, unable to think of anything else. "Wh . . . what possesed you to . .?"  
He trailed off.  
 _'That's right!'_ she thought. _'He'd never been with a Fuchsbau, so he may not know about the Entzünden._ _ **WELL**_ _, he's about to find out now.'_ She smiled wryly, pushing on his member, and causing him to moan again. She focused again on him, and noticed, now that she had taken a moment, he tasted sweeter than normal. She chalked it up to hormones, and nearly tore her own pants off. In one movement, she'd been able to pull her panties down as well, and they stayed on the floor by her knees. Quickly she pulled her blouse off, and unclipped her bra.

She made a point to have Warren see her own hand reach down between her legs and rub the tender spot, making herself squirm at the touch.  
Was he panting before? Now he looked like he was ready to hyperventilate. He desperately took a few deep breaths, just in time as she brought her hand up towards him so he could smell her better.  
"Oh," he gasped, "Eve, I can't - " He cut himself off as he reached down, scooped her up and gently placed her on the nearby couch, her back laied against the far arm, and as gentile as he could be, brushed her thin folds with his fingers with one hand, and pulling his pants off completely.  
She cried out, and he quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Ash. We have to be quiet." She nodded, and her eyes rolled back as he dipped a finger into her. She was wet, but he refused to go further until he had his revenge.

He'd heard from a few of the guys at the bar a few times that female Fuchsbaus go into something similar to a 'heat' every so often and that they went mad with desire, screwing until their bodies told them to stop; he just thought it would have come with a bit more warning. She was _not_ going to get off _that_ easily. He roughly kissed her back, and trailed the kisses ever lower, taking a moment to nip at her breasts, causing a sharp gasp from her. She ran her hands through his rough hair, almost kneading.

Warrens' thin beard and van Dyke tickled her thighs as he slid his face ever closer to her most sensitive place. He liked having a well-kempt appearence, but was glad he kept the thin line of hair along his jawline, mostly for her. He smirked as he licked the precious pearl, and felt her buck to meet him, her hand now trying to force his face into her.  
 _'Not that easy to get your release, is it?'_ he laughed to himself, and lazily lapped around her sensitive opening as though there wasn't a care in the world.  
"Warren, please!" She beggged. He loved it when she begged, and rewarded her by licking inside. "Yes!" She moaned, "More!"

One of his hands reached up and played with her breast, while the other held her leg away. He pinched and pulled at her nipple, and coupled his deep licks with gentile flicks at her sensitive bud.  
Finally it was too much, and she came, throwing her head back, and quieting her scream as much as she could. Warren greedily lapped up the fluids that spilled forth from her depths.  
They were the best aphrodesiacs he could imagine, as each time he tasted them, he needed more. They also were quite a bit stronger than usual and caused his mind to spin.  
Even though she came, her heat refused to subside, and would continue until she had his seed in her.  
She panted, and caught a glimpse of Warrens' face; his eyes were closed in bliss, still lapping at her. He finally licked his lips, and smiled at her.

An expression of playful evil ran across his face as his hand that was holding her leg up rubbed her clit with one hand and gently and slowly rubbed a finger in and out of her opening.  
"You are addicting." He smiled, closed his eyes, and layed his head on the inside of the thigh.  
She squirmed, as he continued to play with her.

He chuckled deeply, "What is it you want?"  
This was his revenge: after all the times she had him begging her, he had to hear her beg for once. He really didn't mind begging, he just wanted to see her do it for him.  
There was an exasperated huff and she glared at him, the fire in her loins still burning furiously.  
"You _KNOW_ what I want!" She growled, bareing her teeth.  
"Yes, but I wish to hear you say it." He stopped moving his fingers, and she gasped at the emptiness she felt, that evil smile returning.  
"Ok! Ok! Warren, please! I need you in me! I need your huge cock!" She nearly mewed as he pulled his finger out of her.  
"As you wish, my queen."  
He moved over her, positioning himself at her entrance, but stopped. _'He was so close!'_  
He took her in another kiss, and once again started playing with her breasts with one hand, propping himself up with the other. Her eyes went wide and she gasped a bit as he slowly entered her.

He bowed his head, and whispered into her ear, "You feel so good, Evie. . "  
She couldn't respond, only nod, and run her nails over his back, before remembering he still had his shirt on.  
 _'That wouldn't do.'_ She thought. _'I need to touch him.'_  
She unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it as far off him as she could. Knowing what she was attempting to do, he easily pulled the shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it across the table beside them.  
 _'Much better.'_ she smiled as he took her in another kiss, and slowly moved within her. He was thrusting deeply, rather than hard, and each slow pull as he nearly left her completely sent another wave of pleasure through her.  
She could no longer help herself, and she Woged with a purr, making Warren chuckle softly.  
She was loosing control.  
"Harder." She begged, and he obliged. He could deny her nothing; all she had to do was ask.  
He ran the side of his face along hers, feeling the softness of her fur against him.  
 _'She's so soft,'_ he thought. _'I have never felt any Wesen as soft as she is.'_ He had taken other females, mainly other female Blutbadden, but they had the same rough fur as he did.  
Evie, _HIS_ Evie, seemed to welcome him, both inside and out. Inticing him further with that soft deep copper-red and cream fur on her belly.  
"Wreck me! Mark me as yours!" She cired out to him. He hesitated again.

"Come _ON_ , Blutbad!" She urged him on, grunting with every one of his thrusts. "Show me your best! Take me! Make me your bitch! Show me what it is to me ravaged by a wolf!"  
"You want a Blutbad, you better be prepared for what happens." He taunted, slowing slightly.  
She knew he wouldn't hurt her, and seeing him dominant turned the already burning fire into an inferno.  
He stopped. "A-are you sure?"  
"Fuck me, Blutbad!" She ordered, panting heavily, her beautiful golden eyes seemed to positively glow with need.

He hesitated a moment, but Woged, his brilliant red eyes glowing down into hers.  
 _'If this is a dream, don't wake me.'_  
"Just remember," he warned playfully, his already deep voice now deeper after the Woge. " _You_ asked for this."  
He smiled and thrusted hard and fast, Evie moaning and gasping happily under him.  
"Oh! War - YES! Just like that! That - " He huffed each time, pulling just far enough to threaten pulling out completelty, before thrusting in again as hard as he can.  
He ran his own claws down her belly, kneading her breasts, and taking nips at her neck and ears.  
He felt her tense, and release. He just caught her in time to cover her mouth with his paw as she screamed in pleasure.  
She was gasping, "I need you to come, my Alpha." She stated, and he nodded, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on for, but what kind of mate would he be if he didn't satisfy his female, first?  
He pulled out of her, and she took the oppertunity to shift to her hands and knees in front of him, bowing her chest so it nearly touched the fabric of the sofa while sticking her rear at him.  
She really _was_ begging him. In domestic canines, that movement was a play bow; an invitation to start a game. But for wild canines such a wolves and foxes, it was a pose to allow a male to mount them.

She dug her claws into the couch as he once again entered her. This time he slams in her, hard.  
She can feel his paws on her hips as he steadies himself on top of her, claws slightly digging into her back. She pushes her chest onto the fabric with every thrust from him, rubbing her sensitive breasts along the fabric.  
She felt his balls hit her clit, and she bit the cushion in a desperate attempt to keep her screams muted.  
Warren shifted on top of her again, running his chest up her back until he was, for all intents and purposes, laying on top of her, his hands wrapping around her breasts, toying with them slightly.  
The sudden shift and weight change caused him to hit the exact spots she needed, both outside and within.  
 _'I chose the right one,'_ she smiled. _'He really knows how to please his mate!'_

"Warren - I'm close." She gasped aloud.  
"I know. Me, too." He panted back in her ear.  
"Together?"  
He nodded, his rough fur rubbing on her soft cheek.  
As if on cue, they both came, Evie biting down on the side of Warrens' neck, and he bit down on hers near her throght. Just as her body needed, Warren released his virile seed into her depths. They both shook from the release, before the waves of pleasure subsided, Evie had control of her thoughts again, the Entzünden completed, and satisfied for a while again.

Neither wanted to move, but it was Warren who finally gave into his muscles, laying aside so his back slid against the back of the couch, pulling Evie close.  
They were both still Woged, and smiled at each other, giggiling.  
"Ok, now I know I've been around a bit, but could you maybe give me a heads - up next time this is happening? Like a text, or something? Anything. You scared the _hell_ outta me!"  
Evie giggled again, and bit playfully at his jaw. "I'm sorry. Well - not really, it was fun. But I didn't even realise what was happening. I hadn't had a Entzünden for years. Since before Tayler. I'd forgotten the warning signs. I'll remember next time." She apologized by kissing him again. "Didn't you smell me?" She asked between kisses.  
"Yeah, kinda. I knew it was your scent and it was strong, but it smelled different. I couldn't get a good scent from in here, and I didn't know what it meant. As soon as you came in it overpowered me. Now I know."  
"I feel cheated." she play huffed. "You got to drink me, but you never came in my mouth." She pouted, playfully.  
"I couldn't help myself! You about jumped my bones! You were so sexy, I couldn't help myself!" He licked the side of her face, her red fur shining with sweat.  
She had an idea, and moved lower, licking and sucking at his member.  
"Whoah!" He gasped. He was becoming flaccid, but the sudden touch shocked him.  
She cleaned him, and moved back to lay against his body when she finished, buring her face in his chest, the one, odd white patch of fur on his body. It was the only patch of fur on him that seemed soft.  
Of course, she knew better; the Blutbad within the body was softer than fleece, masked by the course fur on the outside.

"How'd you like riding your Blutbad, my little Fuchsbau Queen?"  
"Mmmm. . ." she sighed, closing her eyes, it took a while for the words to come in her mind, but she finally settled on; "Perfect."  
They finally Woged back, and settled into each other, Evie to Warrens' chest, and him as close as he could get to hers'.

Soon they both succumbed to exhaustion, and Warren whispered into her ear as she fell asleep; "I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?"  
She smiled, and without opening her eyes nodded.  
He fell asleep soon after, wrapping one arm around her and the other under their heads. 

* * *

**I had to.**

 **Why?**  
 **Because deep down, _everyone's_ a perv.**

 **I do not own the original 'Grimm' characters, however I DO own theese two and can make them do my bidding.**

 **Dance, my puppets, dance.**

 **The original Grimm characters belong to NBC**  
 **Aaaaaaand theese two lovely, sex-crazed Wessen belong to me. No stealy!**

 **It will make me sad, and then no more stories for you!**

 **More soon. (maybe)**

 **It's 6:30 in the morning, and I'm tired. . . .**


	5. Mating Season

**Mating Season**

Evie wasn't the only one that had a mating season; Warren had spent quite a few showers while living with her, but that was even before he had his own version of Entzünden. Blutbadden called it the 'Season', short for Mating Season.  
And Warrens' had just begun.  
These upcoming days were going to be rough.

He felt it coming; one morning he awoke to find he was sweating and had an odd metalic taste in his mouth.  
He still had his morning hard-on, but he knew this one would be harder to get rid of than they usualy were.  
Evie was still asleep, so he went to the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and delt with his problem.  
He leaned on the sink with one hand, and ran his own hand over his stiff member. He still had his pants up, and the fabric sent shivers up his spine.  
It had been some time since he had to pleasure himself; he couldn't even bring himself to do it when he was living with Evie before she invited him into her bed; he knew she would smell it on him, and the last thing he wanted was to have her find out he had done that in her house.  
He was a guest in _her_ territory, and the last thing he needed was for her to find out, and she would; her Fuchsbau sence of smell would easily pick up his scent.  
He would do what he had to in the bathroom at work. Perhaps not the best idea, but he had to find some release.

It felt weird to be touching himself, especially if he wasn't going to be pleasuring Evie at the same time.  
He couldn't even bear to look at himself in the mirror; if his Season had started, it wasn't going to get any better for him.  
He sighed deeply, took his rod out of his pants, and began to stroke. He knew if he didn't do anything about this it would be that much harder to deal with later, and he didn't have the option of seeking out a Blutbad female for release this time.

Warren desperately tried to get this over with, and summoned images of Evie to help himself along. His mind wandered to his beautiful Mate, his Evie. The image of her pleasuring herself under him popped into his mind, and he moaned.  
 _'She is beautiful.'_  
He started stroking harder, thinking about the last time they made love; it was a rainy day, and they both had the day off. Only Ash left the house as he was dropped off at daycare.  
Warren, who had taken the boy to school, returned to find Evie had opened the windows to let in the cool air.  
He loved it; he'd always been a water person despite being a Blutbad.  
He'd also found, when he made his way back to their bedroom, that she laied on the bed, naked.  
"Evie, wh- what's this about?"  
"Do I really need a reason? I love you, and, well. . ." She rubbed the bed beside her, calling him over. "I want you in me."  
Warren had already began to remove his clothes. "That, my love, I can do."

Warren stood in the bathroom, holding himself and stroking roughly.  
That day, Evie had insisted he take her leaning against the wall. She 'assumed the position,' speading her legs and allowing him full view of her dripping core.  
He had pounded her, with his arms wrapped around her chest.

His strokes became harder, and bowed his head lower. His free hand held the sink tight, and the other pumped his cock furiously.  
He seemed unable to climax without Evie. He huffed angerly, and tried pulling harder on himself, bringing up more of the memory.

Evie pushed herself against the wall by the window, keeping her legs apart, as Warren stepped closer. In this position they could both see out the window and feel the cool air. It electrified their nerves. The cool air felt wonderful against their strong heat.

Warren reveled at the thought of how tight Evie remained, even after all the sex they've had.  
He focused on that; every time he mounted her it was like taking a virgin. Every time.  
He thought of her screaming his name; bucking under him as she reached her climax, her moans, to have Evie wrything on top of him in pleasure. He satisfied her, she'd said it often, he took pride in being able to satisfy his beloved Mate.

He started moaning harder, and took longer, rougher strokes on himself. He felt his muscles tense, and began thrusting his hips in tune to his stroking, gently twisting his tip in his fingers. That was something Evie discovered; she had twisted his cockhead in her hands while pumping vigerously.  
He now tried to imitate her movements; and with the thought of her sucking him off, he crested, marking the door under the sink with his seed.  
He gasped quietly; it wasn't the same without Evie, and his climax didn't seem as strong as it was with her. But it would do for now. WIth his task complete, he wiped himself off with some toilet paper, cleaned off the cabinet door and flushed his humilation, before washing his hands and getting ready for work, hoping that mornings' release would hold him for the day.

He would be wrong.

Warren left, giving Evie a kiss. Evie had gotten out of bed shortly after. She couldn't deny his scent had been getting ever stronger over the past few days. She had wondered about it, but hesitated to ask.  
When she went to take a quick shower she smelt his seed in the room.  
 _'He hadn't done anything like this before.'_ Granted he'd never had to; they had sex on a semi-regular basis. Often enough to keep them both satisfied. Even before they had started sleeping together, she could easily pick up his strong desire on him. She decided she'd ask him about it when they got back home. Not about him having to masterbate, but why he was acting so hesitant around her; even more so than usual. He almost seemed afraid to touch her.

His hopes proved wrong, as before lunch had ever begun he had his blood boiling.  
He seemed unable to focus on anything. His boss, Rolph; an older Lowen, had noticed his distraction.  
"Warren, what's wrong, boy?"  
A heavy sigh and Warren replied. "It's the stupid mating season. I can't seem to clear my mind."  
"Evalyn isn't helping?"  
"I'm sure she'd try. But I can't risk her getting hurt. You know us Blutbadden; we tend to get rough. Especialy now."  
Warren put down the curved blade he was using to try and carve the peice to fit into a mouse-eaten desk.  
"Go home." Rolph smiled. "Get some rest, do what you need to do."  
"You sure?"  
"You're not doing any good here if you can't focus."  
"Thanks, Rolph." he sighed, put his tools away, got his coat and headed for home.

He knew he would get home long before Evie would. Perhaps this would give him time to deal with it again.

Evie passed a woman while she was out getting lunch. Normally she'd bring one herself, but a new diner opened up nearby and she wanted to try it. The female sneered at her as she passed, and Evie caught the scent of a Blutbad.  
The female took a deep whiff at Evie and smirked at her. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Getting lunch."  
The Blutbad female laughed a cruel laugh. "A joke, huh? Well _you_ are the joke if you think you can handle a Blutbadden male. You have _no_ idea how to handle a Blutbad male. A Fuchsbau could never handle a _Blutbadden_ Season." The female laughed that mocking laugh once more and left.  
Evie decided she did not like that female.

Warren grumbled and after locking the front door behind him, returned to the bathroom and took a cold shower, once again having to relieve himself.

Even after he had finished -again-, he still felt unsatisfied.  
He'd unintentionally Woged, and he _knew_ that was a dangerous sign; he was loosing control of himself. He became highly aggrivated, and began pacing.  
Warern paced aggitatedly from their bedroom to their bathroom, growling and making low lowing noises.  
 _'I hate mating season. I can't even do anything about it; I can't risk mounting Evie now; I might hurt her. Perhaps I can find some other Blutbadden female; they were designed to take it.. No!'_ he snarled at himself.  
 _'How_ _ **dare**_ _I think that?! I will have no other than Evie! She is good to me. She has given me a life I never dared dream I'd have.'_  
Enraged at himself for even daring to think about another female, he snarled and bit into his own arm, pulling and drawing blood.  
He glanced at her side of the bed, and caught a whiff of her scent on the pilow.  
 _'Perhaps if I . . . no.'_ He tried to shake the thoughts of pleasuring himself to the soft pillow from his mind.  
 _'I am a gemtleman, for fucks' sake; I'd damn sure best remember that'_

He felt the lust boiling in him, and he returned to his agitated pacing.  
His snarls became increasingly louder and more vicious. He'd only stop occasionlly to throw his head back and roar.

Evie returned home to find Warrens' car in the driveway. _'That's odd, he's never home this early.'_  
As she neared the door, she caught the scent of great agitation, need and blood and heard his lowing inside.  
She hurredly opened the door, locked it behind her and rushed into their bedroom, following the scent.

Warren had even begun to think about leaving and checking into a hotel room until it was over. It would be a few days to a week, and if it kept Evie and Ash safe, he could survive that long without them.  
His plan was foiled when he picked up Evies' scent behind him. "Warren?" She softly called to him.  
He was still snarling, but turned to face her. She saw the blood dripping from his arm.  
"Warren! What happened?"  
He gave another growl, but it seemed focused on himself, rather than her. "Nature. That's what happened."  
She was confused, but saw the buldge in his pants. _'Did Blutbadden have a_ _Entzünden? I don't see why not, but he'd never spoken about it.'_  
It kind of explained the comment she'd gotten by a female Blutbad earlier. _'You have no_ idea _how to handle a Blutbad male. A Fuchsbau could never handle a Blutbad in season. '_ she'd smirked at her. The female must have smelt Warrens' need on her.

The Fuchsbau looked over her beloved Blutbad. _'He helped me through my_ _Entzünden, now it's my turn to help him.'_  
"Warren," she moved behind him, rubbing her hands on his arms, "Let me help you."  
The touch cut off the growling, and she felt his shoulders relax. She calmed him.  
"This can't be the first time you've entered your Entzünden."  
"No. It's been happening since I turned 13. But this is the strongest it's ever been."  
"How did you quiet it before?"  
"I used to be able to deal with it by taking a. . . . shower, but I had one earlier. It dosen't seem to hold me for as long as it used to. I'd often take a female Blutbad. The females can sence it as well, and would often seek us out. I'd never take any other female now. "  
She leaned her body against his. "Then take me."  
He sighed. "I can't. For us Blutbadden our version of 'Entzünden' is . . . . feral; we simply mate because we have to. There's not much foreplay, if any at all. It's rough. I never had to worry about this before, because felmale Blutbadden could take it, and I never really cared about them anyway, but I can't take that risk with you." He turned to catch her eyes. "I can't risk hurting you."  
"Then what will you do? If your Season is anything like mine you have to do something about it."  
He growled; "I _know_." and quickly sighed heavily. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it."  
He had actualy begun to question whether he made the right choice to live with Evie. He loved her; there _was_ no question about that, but he should have known to explain what would eventually, inevitably happen.  
Evie held his arm, "There has to be something I can do. . ."  
Warren shook his head. "This would not stop until I had mounted a female."  
"I trust you completely. I know you would never hurt me. "  
'I wish I could be that sure."  
"I can take it, believe me. I know you."  
"But I don't. Evie, if I ever hurt you in any way I wouldn't be able to live with myself."  
Evie thought about what it meant for him to deny his release; his anger would quickly get out of control. He had already been unable to stop a Woge; what if he _did_ attack people? He wouldn't mean it; but he may not be able to get control of himself in time to stop it. Besides potentialy killing innocent people, knowing what he'd done would kill Warren as well.  
Now she knew why Blutbadden were considered so dangerous; they may not have allways been in control of themselves, especialy around their mating season.

"Warren, if it's the only way to dissipate this; perhaps you should take a female Blutbad."  
He turned to her with a horrified look on his face. "Evie. . .!"  
"It's ok. I know I could handle it, but if you refuse to let me help, the only way to stop your Entzünden is to take a female. If you would feel more comfortable with a Blutbad - "  
She didn't finish the scentance.  
"No! Evie, I would never feel 'more comfortable' with anyone but you! I will have no other but you! If I can't, I'll take no one else! I can handle this!" He held her shoulders.  
"No, you can't. If it gets out of control you may attack someone! I know you would never do it intentionally yourself, but you might not _be_ yourself! I'd rather you take another female, than potentially kill someone and end up in jail, or worse."  
He was speechless; he appeared to be speaking but no words came out. _'How could she think this?! I would never break our bonds!'_  
He finally managed to find his voice. "Evie - you are my Mate; I won't mount anyone but you. _You_ are my female; my _only_!"  
"Then _let me help you_."  
He sighed. He knew she was right; many good Blutbadden were discovered and killed thanks to their mating season. The normally kind people would stalk their 'prey' and have their way with them, sometimes even killing them or anyone that tried to stand in their way.

"Evie, _please_ \- if I'm to do this, if _we_ are going to do this, you _have_ to let me know if I'm hurting you in _any_ way."  
"I know you won't, but if anything gets uncomfortable, I'll let you know. It took me a while to get used to your . . . _girth_ the first time we made love. If I can handle that, there's not much I can't." She tried to reassure him, giving a smile. He didn't return it, instead he turned his face away.  
"Come on, Blutbad; I'm a Fuchsbau. We're known throughout the Wesen world as a prize because we _can_ deal with so much."  
He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful Amber eyes reflected his own, and he noticed he was still Woged. Before he could go back, she smiled, and Woged in front of him.  
He sighed again, instinctively closed his eyes and moved his face near hers'.  
 _'Why did she ever choose me? I cause her so many problems.'_  
He inhaled her scent.

She led him to the bed, and sat him down, running her hands over the buldge. He hissed, inhaling sharply.  
She continued to rub as she undid his pants. It was only when she moved to pull his pants down that she stopped.  
Evie looked over Warrens' manhood; it was still as large as it always was, but this time he felt harder, after toying slightly with his balls, she noticed they felt heavier as well.

Evie started pumping his length, but when she went to lick his shaft, he held her away; "No. Not this time. I don't want to hurt you. I don't trust myself."  
She gave him an understanding smile, and nodded, continuing her pumping before laying her chest against the bed, displaying her rear to him.  
She felt his clawed hands grab her hips, and felt his -very- hard member against her thigh.  
She braced herself for him to enter her, but he didn't.  
Warren still stuggled with what he was doing.  
' _I know she said she could handle this, but she has to be ready. I'm . . . so much larger than she should be able to take, if I don't get her ready I could hurt her.'_  
His mind was spinning with need; his heat threatened to take him over, but he quieted it; reminding himself he could very possibly do serious damage.

He settled on running his hand below, taking a chance, he entered one finger into her. She gasped; that wasn't what she expected him to do.  
It was just as he'd figured; she was wet, but didn't seem nearly as ready as he was.  
He removed the finger, and started playing with her pearl, gently rubbing and pushing against it.  
"Warren! What are you -?!"  
"You're nowhere near ready to take me." He panted heavily. "I want to quell this desperately; but not enough to hurt you."  
Evie still felt his hard cock against her thigh, and reached back, pulling on it and causing his hips to buck.  
"Ahh! Evie!" He continued to play with her opening, a little harder this time.  
Soon she arched against his chest and came, moaning his name and yanked his member a bit rougher than she intended to. The sudden hard squeeze made him come as well, pushing his hips against hers'. Soon the sheets below and her stomach was covered with his seed.  
She returned to 'milking' his engorged member with her hand, and he resumed pleasuring her.  
He wouldn't be able to keep up what he usualy did; the toying, the playing, in that slow manner they both loved. This time it would have to wait.  
He'd managed to free himself from her grip, and lowered himself to her opening.

Evies' scent; the very same one that sent him into a intoxicated state any other time, now seemed to calm him. He could not understand what was happening. Shouldn't this be making it harder to clear his mind?  
Nonetheless, he began his favorite of all things; he licked the juice off her delicate folds. He took a glance at her opening. _'How could she possibly take me in?'_ Another deep lick sent her to moan his name. _'She takes me fully - there were even Blutbadden females that couldn't do that. They cried out. She cries for more; for me to take her rougher.'_

His mind began to swim again. He continued licking her, and a particularly rough lick at her clit made her come again, this time on his face, Warren greedily lapped that up as well.  
As he finished the task, he returned to leaning on her back, and gingerly dipped a finger inside her. This time she was ready.  
"I love you." he whispered and Evie turned her face to him.  
"I love you, too. Now fuck me." She smiled playfully, and kept her face to him, watching his moves.  
 _'Maybe that's why she affects me so; I love her. I've never felt what I do when I'm with her as passionately. She takes me as I am, and she's even willing to risk a Blutbad mounting her in Season.'_  
He closed his eyes and sighed one final time, before entering her as slowly as he could.  
Evie arched, but made sure to hold still. She wasn't sure what he would need to complete his heat, but she would take his needs judging by his actions .

He slowly started moving within her, pumping his length so each thrust threatend to remove himself completely. She moaned loudly; he was moving deep.  
She clenched her inner muscles around him, causing Warren to cry out.  
He started to loose rythem, and the thrusts became faster.  
Evie took it upon herself, now feeling he would be ok with her taking control, to start thrusting backwards onto him, so every thrust complimented his.

She felt his clawed fingers twitch; he was keeping them from digging into her. She lowered her chest even further onto the bed, allowing him greater access easier, and felt his weight shift on top of her; he had felt her change as well, and was moving to meet it.  
He now knelt on the bed, his body towering over hers' thrusting hard into her, his balls hitting her sensitive pearl. She took a bit of the sheets into her mouth to stop a scream of pleasure.  
She loved it; he was hitting the exact perfect spots both inside and out. She actually let out a pleasureable scream when she felt his fingers toy with her pearl once more.  
"Ahh! Warren! H-Harder! Come on! Deeper!"  
He looked at the female before him; there she was, asking him to fuck her. He shook his head; she had always confused him. This was quite unbecoming for a Fuchsbau to act in this way. He'd always thought they were dignified, despite having been told to 'count one's fingers' after a handshake.

He felt her walls get tighter around him, nearly locking his cock within her. "Nnnggh! Evie! I'm . . . almost there. Just . . . . a little more. . . "  
His thrusts became erratic, and he shifted so his movements became deeper.  
"Ah! Yes! Come for me, Warren! Let me hear you scream for me!"  
He thrusted twice more, before ramming his entire length as far into her as he could; his hips grinding against hers'. He was pushing his entire body weight to her, desperately trying to use his strength to force more and more of his body to her. There _was_ no possible way for him to be any deeper inside her.  
He held her still and to him by placing and holding her hips to his.  
"Evie! I can't hold on any more!"  
"Then come for me! I want you to fill me with your seed!"  
Warren threw back his head, and a few quick thrusts -still holding himself fully within her - he came; screaming her name.  
"Evie!"  
He held his body still, arching back as he felt his semen filling her womb.  
He panted, and moved to play with her pearl once more, sill keeping himself pressed as far as he could possibly go inside her.  
She started panting as well, and shortly came.

Evie could tell he was still hard within her, and gently started grinding herself to him.  
"Come on. I _know_ you still have one more in you. Let's come one more time, together."  
"Y - yes, my love." He panted, and began his shallow thrusting again, not wanting to remove his cock from her at all. It was buried within her; and he didn't want to feel without her.

He took a bit of her hair in his free hand, and pulled it back, causing her to arch up. "Ohh! Yes! More!" She moaned. "Ride me!"  
He pumped himself within her, Evie squeezing him from within, and after a few minutes they both came; Warren once again holding his length within her as deep as he could go, this time he leaned foward, biting the back of Evie's neck.

It took some time for them to come down from the last wave, and they stayed where they were, panting happily.  
Evie looked behind her and saw Warren _did_ seem a little more relaxed than he had been the last couple of days.  
"See?" She managed to speak, still trying to catch her breath. "I told you it would be fine. I trust you for a reason."  
The Blutbad looked at the beautiful Fuchsbau bent below him, and ran his hand over her side. He ran his hands lower underneath her soft cramy/ivory belly and felt the buldge of his cock within her.

He wished he could just stay where he was; he was perfectly content with Evie on top of him.  
"You put more faith in me than anyone ever did. Thank you." He smiled at her; clearly he had his mind back, the heat was subsiding and returning his sanity.  
She smiled back at him. "You have never failed me before."  
Reluctantly, he began to pull himself from her depths, sighing as he removed the tip, and causing a flood of semen and her own fluids to drip from within her.  
He never came this hard before Evie. And this time tops all.  
She turned and saw the puddle quickly forming below her.  
She smiled, and took to cleaning her mate. Evie figured his heat was over, and was safe to do what she never thought she'd like. Before she met him, that is.  
She licked, and sucked him clean, taking in the deep smell of her mate. When she had deemed it clean, she held him gently in her hands.  
"The next time this happens, let me know right away; I don't want you to get as bad as you did."  
She gently rubbed him with her thumb, looking up to see him nod.  
He took her into a kiss, letting his tounge explore her mouth, Evies' doing the same. After a few minutes, they parted, and Warren laied back, so he could get a better view, and reach of Evies' folds, cleaning her out. She was positively dripping!

When he had finished as well, he laied back, holding Evie in his arms.  
"So, feel any better?"  
"Mmmm. . . yes."  
Evie ran her hands over his chest. "I told you I could take it. I took it all. You hit deep!" She was used to him thrusting deeply within her, but holding himself within was new!  
He shrugged. "I don't know what happened! I just couldn't get myself far enough into you. I never can."  
She kissed him again tasteing them on him.  
Evie felt his arm, and remembered the wound to it. She quickly got up, hurried to the bathroom, and when she returned she wrapped the bite in gauze.  
"So what _did_ happen?"  
"I thought of taking a Blutbad. I hated myself."  
"I'm glad you didn't."  
"So am I." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so, Evie."  
"And I will allways love you, my Alpha."  
They dozed off for a while, thuroughly exhausted and content.

* * *

 **YEAH! He's a gentileman for fucks' sake!**

 **Alright, so this one was a little long. . . . I don't hear any of you complaining. . .**

 **Sex coma.**

 **Fun fact: after I wrote this chapter, it rained the next day.**  
 **(I know it dosen't seem like a big deal, but I live in the desert; we don't get a whole lotta rain. We are actually in a 16 year drought.)**

 **I hate the desert.**

 **I don't own the original Grimmsters,**  
 **Only these two horny Wesen.**


	6. Submit

**Submit  
**  
The game of submission played on both of their minds since the first time they tried it.  
It was done almost by pure accident; Evie had made some comment about Warren being her 'Master Alpha' and they both went with it from there. What a wonderfull brithday preasent for Warren!

It had been a fun game, and they knew it meant nothing more, so -after a while of getting used to it - they both got into their roles. Warren holding a commanding tone in his voice, and Evie keeping her head low, tilting it to the side, often making whimpering tones.

Evie wondered sometimes what it would be like to have her mate be as submissive. Sure he was already marginally submissive to her as it was, but she wanted to see him act as she did.  
Warren made sure that he never rushed anything and let her do whatever she wished when they made love. He never really asked for anything -besides letting him lick her out - he only took a 'mounting stance' when he knew it's what she wanted.  
She said once she couldn't imagine him acting any more submissive to her, and he'd replied 'You'd be surprised.'  
Since then, even Warren had thoughts about it. How _would_ he show true submissance?

Evie was finally feeling more secure about herself again. She was getting ready to have her normal self back.  
Warren had picked up on it as well.  
"How are you today, my love?" He asked as she returned to their home.  
She sighed, but smiled. "Nobody's taking trips anymore. I didn't have one customer. Not one!" She plopped down on the sofa.  
He was cooking something in a giant pot, and took a moment to return to his beloved Mates' side. "It couldn't have been all bad."  
"I guess not, but I have been feeling a little. . .needy . . .lately. Think we could do someting about it?"  
"Now?"  
She nodded. "It's been a while, and I need to be reminded of how you feel." She smiled.  
"As you wish." He returned to the kitchen, and turned off the burner, checking whatever was in the pot one last time.  
He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their room.

"Do you have anything in mind, or do you just want to go with it, and see what happens?"  
She blushed and turned her face away.  
"Oh, come now. You know we hold nothing against each other. Except, well. . " He trailed off, laughing. She laughed as well. It was true, they never judged each others' fantasies or kinks. They were both pretty much game for anything.  
"Well," She started slowly, as he placed her gently on the bed. "Remember when we did that 'Master' thing in our last house? I've kind of wanted. . . for you to. . . submit to me?"  
He bowed low. "Completely doable, my love. I am always at your beck and call, it would be an honor to pleasure you."  
"I didn't know we were starting right now!" She laughed.

But that was her Mate: he always bowed to her.  
He'd said it countless times before and he proved it; whatever she wished, he would do.  
He laughed his deep throated laugh, and smiled gently to her. "Anything in particular?"  
She ran her fingers over his thin rough beard down to his vanDyke.  
"Let's see what happens. Like last time. Are you ok with me. . . uh. . "  
She blushed again. "I-I've read about the male prostate, and how it triggers pleasure within the man, but I would have to, you know. . . . "  
He clamed her with a kiss. "I would be ok with anything you do. Whatever you wish."  
 _'There it was again.'_  
She smiled. "Same safe word?"  
He nodded. "Whenever you're ready, love." he calmly nuzzled her face.  
She nodded, and took a deep breath. Warren saw she was prepared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood before him, and roughly swatted his face.  
"My lady?" Warren gave kicked-puppy eyes. "Do I not please you?"  
"I would be _pleased_ if you would remove your clothing." He could tell she was trying to be assertive, and it was not coming that easy to her to boss him around in such a way.  
Warren lowered his head, so it was below Evies' eyeline. It was quite an ordeal; he was much taller than her. But that's what would signify dominance; for a much larger creature to lower himself below her.

"As my Lady wishes." He went to work removing his articles of clothing, removing everything but the leather band around his neck. It was his collar, marking him in one more way to signify he belonged to her.  
She gave his ass a slap as he turned to place his hand on the bed to steady himself.  
He tilted his body to the side so she had access to his sensitive, vulnerable stomach.  
 _'He was good at this.'_ she noted, _'this is usually what animals do when they submit.'  
_ "My lady, I wish to please you."  
She gave an uncertain sneer at him. He tried to encourage her.  
"My lady, I am to do whatever you wish of me. I am your bitch." He averted his eyes from her.  
This time it was Evie that was shocked. He hesitated when he called her a bitch, but didn't think twice calling himself that.  
She had to continue; it was, after all, a game.  
"You may undress me. But I would make it fast, if I were you; I'm not one for patience."  
"Of course, my lady." Warren duitifully removed her clothing, keeping everything neat as he placed it beside him.  
She gave him another swat on his jawline, and pulled him to her lips. When she was done, she roughly shoved him away.  
He kept his eyes down, and laying back, she could see him starting to get hard.  
He made no move to her, and she sat on the bed, ordering him to her, he obeyed.  
"Well? If you wish to please me, you first have to show me you can." She pointed to her opening.  
"As you wish."  
He went to work, licking gently at first, but building up. He did his trademark nipping at her pearl, and licked deep.  
She roughly grasped at his hair, and yanked him off her before she could come.  
"Where _are_ your manners?" She scolded. "Aren't you supposed to ask before making someone come?"

"I-I apologize, my lady!" Sad puppy face again. "Does my lady wish releace?"  
"Very well, but you better make it good. Or there will be no release for you. And you don't want that, do you?"  
"No, Ma'm!"  
He duitifully returned to licking around her pearl, noting the movements she made under him.  
He felt her hands in his hair again, but in stead of pulling him away, they pushed him further into her.  
He let a soft smirk run accross his face before he continued. He liked this maybe a little more than he ought to have.

He pushed his tounge ever further into her folds, twisting her clit between his fingers.  
She came with a loud shudder.  
"Does my lady wish me to clean her?"  
She was still panting. "Y-yes. I can not be unclean."  
He bowed his head again, and lapped up her juices.

He licked every drop away from her, and looked up towards her.  
She caught his eyes, and tilted her head up. "Very well. Perhaps you are not as hopeless as I imagined."  
She quickly stole a glance at him, to make sure he knew she really didn't feel that way.  
Warren watched her. She was clearly having a difficult time dominating him so. He figured he'd better help his Mate out.  
"My lady, I'm here to service you, and no other reason." He layed down on his side, lifting a leg. Another animal submissive pose.  
 _'Ok, ok. Dominant thoughts. Aggressive, assertive.'_ She thinks to herself. _'Come on, you got this. Why is this so hard for me?'  
_ She sighs. "Warren, I'm just not good at his."  
She broke character for the first time. Warren tilted his head to look at her, but said nothing. After a moment she looks into his eyes. They are waiting, paitent, expectant.  
And encouraging. _'You can do this.'_ they always spoke.  
"If there is something you want. . " he started.

She shook her head. "I just can't do this. I'm not good at this."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Am I not pleasing my lady? Surely I have failed," He rubbed her thighs with his hands. "as my lady has never failed before. She is strong, brave. I submit wholly to her as an attempt to taste some of her passion."  
She looked at him again. Was he really using her past to coax her out of her shell?

"My Lady has fled a monster, now she shows fear? It must be my doing, as she would never give in to her fear otherwise. I am truly a pathetic bitch for my master. She trusted me to pleasure her. I have not earned my priviledge to please you." He lowered his head.  
She picked up on what he was hinting at.  
"Is that so? Is my bitch feeling sorry for his master? I will have to show him who he belongs to."

Warren risked a smile, and she returned it. They understood each other, better than they ever thought they did.  
"Get on the bed. On your stomach" She ordered, and he immediately did as told.  
She gently rubbed his ass. He was firm, as he was all over his body.  
She gingerly brushed his cock with her hand causing him to gasp.  
"M-my lady!"  
She slapped his ass. "Quiet."  
He nodded.

They had gotten a bottle of lube by accident one the time; Evie was sick, and in his panic he grabbed the wrong thing at the store. In retrospect, that's what the person at the check-out was raising his eyebrow at. But Warren didn't care about that at the moment; he'd only thought about helping Evie. She insisted on holding on to it, if only to remind him about what happens when he panics, but was now glad she did, as she pulled a glove over her hand, coating it with the clear liquid.

"Ready?" She asked, breaking character once more.  
He smiled gently at her and nodded.  
She gently pushed a finger into his hole, and heard a soft gasp. She checked him to see if something was wrong, but found his face bent down, waiting.

His wild Dominant Blutbad nature tried to take over. How could he, a proud Blutbad submit to a Fuchsbau?! He managed to quell the voice, by reminding himself that he was _not_ a Blutbad at the moment; he was a male, pleasuring his mate.  
"Are you ok?"  
He took a deep breath and replied. "Yes, my lady."  
Satisfied he was ok, she moved deeper until she found the spot she'd read about.  
She knew instantly she hit the right place, as a loud gasp came from her mate.  
He moaned. "Aahhh, my lady!"  
"Would you like me to continue?" She nonchalantly rubbed around the ariea.  
"YES! Yes, please, my lady." He quickly corrected himself, holding his face in the bed.  
"If you continue to be a good boy, I will reward you. Now, I want you to do something for me. Can you do it?"

He was panting hard, as she ran another finger against his sensitive spot. His hands were grasping the bed sheets below him.  
"Yes." He answered, maybe a little _too_ quickly. "Anything for my lady!"  
She leaned closer to his body. "Rub my clit. I know you can reach."  
She was not wrong, his long arm easily reached her pearl, and started pulling and twisting.  
He took a chance, and dipped a finger inside her.  
She swatted him away with her free hand and took a bite at him. "No! BAD boy! Not yet!"  
He whined, it was an odd sound; she'd never heard him make such a pathetic begging, apologetic noise before.  
It took her off guard for a moment, but gave a particularly rough stroke on his prostate, causing the whine to turn into a loud moan.

She reached in front of him and have his cock a hard tug. Causing him to arch back.  
As he reared his head back, she caught a hold of the back of his collar; holding him up in place.  
"No! Not yet!" She ordered, removing her fingers."You may not come until I say so!"  
He looked sad. "Yes, my lady."  
This was going to be difficult for him. Granted, he was decent at controling himself, but Evie did not make it easier as she pulled and tugged at his heavy member.

"Roll over." She commanded. He instantly obeyed.  
She spread his legs, and leaned her body over him.  
The sight almost was too much. "Please, my lady. May I come?"  
"No. Not yet."  
She ran her fingers along his chest, leading to his groin.  
He gave a loud gasp as she gently pulled on his balls. She could feel it was getting harder for him to hold on for much longer.  
Then she got an idea.

She scooted over to his side, and took one of his large hands, and placed it by her opening.  
"If you wish to come, you must make me come first."  
She knew this was going to be easy for him; he did this often, and seemed to take pride in it.  
He nodded, and set to work, toying with and around her clit. Occasioinally running his fingers into her, and back out again. She could tell he was desperate, and it made her giggle.  
"M-my lady. . ?" he croaked out, confused to what was so funny.

She shook her head, pulling on his member again, urging him on. They were both so close.  
If only she was a little closer, he could eat her out. But she was just far enough out of the way he couldn't reach.  
Instead, he focused -or tried to - on what his fingers were doing. She bucked, and writhed on top of him, as he rubbed her pearl particularly rough. That was it; she tightened around his fingers, and came.  
When she calmed, he tried again. "Please, my lady! Please! Let me come!"  
She raised an eyebrow, and pretented to think for a moment. She was still pumping his member and he looked at her with pleading in his eyes, mustering every submissive look he could.  
"Oh, very well. You have served me better than any male has. You may come, but only if you call my name."  
"Evie! My love! Evalyn! Oh, gods!" He stiffened, and came hard, throeing his head back and screaming her name to the world. Soon most of his chest was covered in his seed.  
She smiled. He was never that loud before.

She watched as his breathing slowed, and he looked to her.  
She felt as though she owed him this, and started sucking his cock. He inhaled sharply, and smiled at her.  
She cleaned all of his seed off his chest, and took a quick lick at his jawline.  
Before she could lay down, he had her turn around.  
He would not be denied this, and cleaned her as well. When he had fininshed, he pulled her to his chest.

"That was something." He stated. "I can honestly say I've never done _that_ before."  
"I hope it didn't bother you too much."  
"Whatever you wish, my love I will oblige. It wasn't that bad."  
She smiled against his chest. "Thank you."

 **Figured I'd let Evie get the best of Warren. It happens more later! I don't own the original Grimm characters. Only theese two!**


	7. Evies Birthday Sex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evies' Birthday Sex: Goes after Chapter **(** **The Mark of the Wolf** **)**

 **Evies' Birthday Sex  
**  
"Oh, honey. If you weren't going to get some before, you definately will be now!"  
She pulled him towards the bedroom, Warren smiled, but stopped.  
"Evie, wait. You know I love sex with you. I mean - damn! I've never had better. But I want to make sure you know that's not why I do things like this. I do it because I want to show you how much you mean to me."  
She stepped beside him, and kissed him lightly. "I know. So, what should we do tonight?"  
"It's your day, my love; that is completely up to you. Whatever you want." **  
**  
Evie pulled Warren into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
She stood by the bed, and unzipped her dress, running her fingers by the neck of the dress, and letting it fall to the floor; the purple silky fabric reflected the light and shone as it fluttered to the ground.  
"You're so hot." Warren nearly panted.  
She giggled, and seductively motioned for him to come over, sitting him on the bed.  
 _'Whatever happens, I have to make this extra - special for her. I have to figure something out.'_  
Warren took her waist and pulled her onto her lap, taking her into a deep kiss. She moaned to him and held his head to hers, keeping him in as deep a kiss as she could. Warren moved his hands down to her shoulders, and his thumb caught in her bra strap. He quickly freed himself and held her back tight in his arms, pulling her close to his chest.  
She moved one of her hands to his chest, placing it over his heart. He took the chance to pull from the kiss.  
Evie, her eyes closed, moved to find him again, but he pulled his face beside hers and whispered. "I am fully in your desires. Whatever you want, we'll do; I am completely under your power. Do what you will."

She almost collapsed into him right then and there. She knew he would always go along with whatever ideas she had, stating she was always in control, but he certainly had a way with words that caused her to want to jump him that very moment.  
 _'Perhaps he had more control than he'd admit.'_

"I think I'd like to Dominate you." She said quietly.  
"There's no reason to be shy, my love. I told you; whatever you want we'll do." he held her chin, and turned her face to meet his, Warrens' dark golden eyes burned into hers'.  
She never _could_ look deep into his eyes for long; they had an amazing ability that turned her into a slut.  
She stared into his eyes, "Alright. Let's do it."  
He smiled, releasing his grip and allowing her to stand.  
They both took a deep breath, confirmed the safe word - 'Grimm' - and began their game.

Evie stood above Warren, who remained seated on the bed - it was one of the few ways she stood taller than him - and spoke.  
"Since I already have my dress off, and it was not removed by you, you'll have to work harder."  
"Yes, ma'am. I understand." He lowered his eyes, and bunched his shoulders.  
Evie pulled his chin up, "You can start by removing my undergarments." She raised an eyebrow at Warrens' own wording. She stifled a giggle at his phrase 'knickers'.  
He obliged, attempting to stand, but Evie pushed him back down.  
"I did not say for you to stand. You can reach from there. You will learn obedience."  
"Yes, my Lady. I apologize for my brash behavior."  
She was not wrong; he easily reached up and behind her back, grasping the clasp and releasing her breasts.

He moved his hands lower and pulled her panties down. They were black, with a little lace around the edges.  
They fell to the floor, and Warren chanced a look into her eyes, keeping his head tilted down, and only glancing his eyes upward.  
"Did I do good, my Lady?"  
 _'Oh, god! He has the sweetest kicked-puppy eyes! How am I supposed to do this if he keeps looking at me that way?!'_  
"Hrmh. I suppose." She stated, trying to pry her eyes from his.  
"Now I want you to lick me out. Make me come and if you are good, I'll reward you."  
Warren lowered his head, making sure to keep his eyes locked into hers. "Yes, my Lady."  
He moved closer to her opening, finally breaking her gaze, and took long, leisurely licks around her folds.  
When he touched her pearl, he felt her hands on his head, kneading his hair.  
He ran his tongue ever further into Evie, gently licking roughly on her clit and her hands gripped his hair.  
He marveled at her taste; she was as she smelled; flowery yet strong. Like drinking a strong tea.  
 _Evie._

He opened his eyes. Warren moved his hands up, and rubbed around her opening, allowing him to reach even further into her.  
Evie grabbed his hair, and roughly pulled his face deeper into her. Warren smirked into her opening, and continued taking even further licks into her, licking her pearl roughly.  
He entered a finger into her, and felt her instantly tighten around him. Seizing the opportunity, he roughly toyed with her clit with his tongue while rubbing his finger in and out of her.  
Finally it was too much, and she came, gasping.  
"Would you like me to clean my Lady?" It was barely a question; he was _going_ to do it, but the rules of the game were he was submissive.  
"You had better! What would people think if they caught me like this? It is your duty to make sure I am presentable."  
"Of course, my Lady, it is an honor."  
Warren barely finished the sentence before he lapped around her opening. They both moaned, before Evie caught it. She roughly pulled his hair back moving his face away with it.  
"What have I told you?"  
"I'm sorry, My Lady; I couldn't help it. It is the greatest honor to clean you; I got excited."  
She released his hair, and let him continue.  
When she was satisfied she was clean enough -Warren would continue to lick her if she didn't stop him - she shoved him away playfully.  
"That was exemplary. You know how to keep your lady decent."  
She saw he was holding himself, and 'tsk'-ed at him.  
"I suppose since you did such a good job, I'll have to reward you now. "

Evie stared into his eyes, attempting as dominant a look as she could. "Woge."  
His golden eyes flashed, "My Lady?"  
"You heard me; Woge. I want to watch you."  
He bowed his head further. "Yes, my lady."  
He obeyed her, Woging from his human form into the Blutbad.  
Warren glanced up at her, and noticed she didn't. "M-my Lady? Were you not going to Woge as well?" He asked in his deep, Woge-induced altered voice.  
"No. Right now I want you to pleasure me like this."  
"As you wish, my Lady."  
"I will allow you to handle yourself, but you may only come once. You can only do this so you make me come again."  
He nodded, and ran his fingers into her again, this time two at once, and he caught her before she fell backwards. He sat her down on the bed, and continued playing with her.  
One hand was playing with her clit, and the other was stroking himself.

Evie tried to keep her eyes on him, but every so often she would involuntarily buck, and her gaze would break.  
Finally she managed to take in the sight before her; her Alpha Blutbad male was intently focused on her, his full-Woge image burned into her mind. A Dominant Alpha was submitting wholly to her. That rough, silver fur partially covered his body, leaving only the white patch on his chest to stand out. He was very careful with his claws, and actually used them; gently running them over her pearl.  
His blood-red irises - _those eyes!_ \- shone brighter against the black rings in his pupils; they studied every inch of her.  
There was a slight tear in his right ear, she noticed. Warren caught her watching him. "Am I not pleasing you, my Lady?"  
His voice snapped her out of her trance. "You are doing well. So well, I'll reward you further."  
She took a hold of his hand that held himself, and allowed him to play with her breasts.  
"Thank you, My Lady."  
He focused again on what he was doing; and Evie gasped, stifling her urge to moan his name. That would happen later; she knew him. He would make sure of that.  
She arched again, and came, shuddering.

Evie looked up after a change in his position allowed a better reach of her dripping opening.  
Once more, he cleaned her, making sure every drop was removed.  
When he had finished, he asked. "Is my Lady satisfied?"  
She noticed he was holding his body almost against the bed.  
He was trying to push his body weight to his cock against the bed.  
 _'This Blutbad would kill himself trying to please me. He needs release as much as I do.'_

"You are doing very well. I'll allow you to enter me." She saw his eyes light up.  
"But first you must do one more thing for me."  
"Yes, my Lady! Anything!"  
She motioned for him to stand, and he did, Evie taking hold of his -very- hard rod, and pulling him close.  
"You are not to touch yourself unless I say to. Understand?"  
"Y-yes, my Lady." It was getting harder for him to focus.  
She pumped his cock in her hands.  
He had to hold on to her shoulders to keep himself standing.  
She alternated between gently running her fingers up and down his manhood from the tip to the root, and pumping the length.  
Warren held tighter to her shoulders, and she saw the muscles in his body tense.  
"Do you want to come?"  
"Y-yes, please! Please, my Lady!" His breathing was erratic.  
"Then call my name."  
He could barely take a breath. "Evalyn! Evalyn! Oh, god! **_Evie_**! _"_ He screamed her name to the ceiling in that altered voice as he released his seed over her.  
Evie held tight to his cock and squeezed. "Only _I_ get to make you do that."  
Still trying to breathe, Warren looked down at his wonderful Mate and smiled. "Of course, my Lady. Only you."  
He resisted the urge to take her in a passionate kiss. He would do that later, right now, there was a game to finish.

She smiled back, allowing a break in character. "Now then, you may enter me." Warren almost lept onto her, but she batted him away.  
"Bad boy! I didn't say like this." She pulled him down on the bed so she sat on top of him.  
"Now be good, or I'll stop this. You don't want that, do you?"  
"No! Of course not, my Lady! I'm sorry; not every male gets to pleasure you like this."  
"Yes, your loyalty and skills have made you the best servant I've ever had."  
"I live only to please you, my Lady."  
They both felt their hearts flutter. Even in their games they constantly spouted their romantic speeches.

Evie squatted over his rigid manhood, and Warren held his hands up -palms up - to steady her as she lowered herself onto him. She gasped as she readjusted to his girth, and quickly started bouncing.  
Now steady on her own, Warren moved one hand to her hips, and rubbed her clit with the other.  
It shocked Evie, and she threw her head back moaning.  
 _'Oh god! Warren! Harder!'_ What shocked her more, was she seemed unable to vocalize her thoughts. She was by no means quiet in bed and the silence startled her.  
Warren sensed the same thing, and watched her carefully, holding her still.  
"You ok, love?" He asked breaking character. "Want me to stop?"  
She furiously shook her head 'no'. Instead, she focused on bouncing again, harder this time.  
Warren took a risk and leaned forward, and licked her breast.  
"Ohhh! Warren! YES!"  
 _'There we go.'_ How was he able to understand her the way he does?  
She was able to pick up her thoughts. "That feels so good! I don't want you to stop! NNgh! That's what the safe word is for. Ahh! Keep doing that!"  
He nodded, allowed her to move freely, and went back to pumping his hips up while rubbing her pearl roughly.

 _'This male! Warren. How could he reach this part of me? I've never been so satisfied with any other before. Or come this hard before! He knows exactly what I need to get off. And he puts my release before his own. It's not like I don't know he needs it as well. He fires me up better than I could have ever imagined. This male, a Dominant Alpha bows to me. I've never seen him submit to any other. 'Only you.' He wasn't only speaking about sex; he loves only me."_

He felt her get tight around his hard rod, and she reached down and roughly held his hand pressed on her clit, rubbing slow, but hard.  
"OHhhh! I -I can't - " She started rubbing harder against him.  
She tried to loop her legs around his waist to pull him as deep as he could possibly be into her, but he was laying on his back, and she couldn't get under him.

Realizing what she wanted, he arched his back, and allowed her to lock her legs behind him.  
"Hold on, my love. Don't come just yet."  
She looked at him. "Wh- what?"

He merely smiled, holding her so she was no longer sitting on top of him and thrusted his hips forcefully upwards into her, Evie still holding his clawed hand on her pearl, pushing against it.  
"AHH! Warren!" She bucked against him. "Harder! HARDER! Oh, god! Yes!"  
The hand behind Evies' back, clawed at her soft skin, leaving slight marks as he curled his fingers.  
She was very tight, almost keeping his cock in a vice. She, in turn, felt his muscles start to tense.  
"Evie, let's come together." He panted heavily.  
"No, not yet." It was her turn to keep him waiting, though it wouldn't be for long.  
He looked into her eyes, and Evie Woged, keeping him inside her.  
The change took mere moments, but Warren could have sworn it was in slow-motion. He loved seeing her Woge; it was so graceful, so smooth. Not like his own, witch was more rough, sharp.  
She leaned forward and leaned her temple on his, closing her eyes, and purring, holding his leather band in her free hand. Warren returned the motion, making the Blutbad equivalent of a purr. It was much deeper, and to almost any other Wesen would appear to be a growl.  
Evie knew better; Blutbadden were not _known_ to purr, but could.

An unspoken bond between them passed, and they both climaxed, each screaming the others' name.

They both panted heavily as they came down from the rush. As Evie pried her face away from her beloved, Warren took her in a kiss, bringing the hand on her back up behind her shoulders, then to the back of her head. Evie returned the motion and the hand that held the collar moved behind Warrens' head.  
They stayed that way for what felt like a lifetime, finally having to part for air, each forgetting to breathe, focusing instead on the other.

Evie panted. She got her birthday wish, well, one of them, anyway: a good, hard fucking by Warren.

She slowly pulled off of him, grabbing his dripping rod, and licking their love off it, causing Warren to arch his back and grasp the sheets below him.  
"Still sensitive, huh?" _  
_She cleaned him until it was spotless, and knowing what he was going to ask, turned so her dripping opening was facing him, and Warren greedily lapped her up.  
She moaned.  
"I'm not the only one." He smiled back.  
He would do his job; he would keep her immaculately clean. When he finished cleaning her opening, he ran his tongue up and over her breasts where he came on her earlier. There was nothing left by the time he had finished.

They snuggled close to each other.  
Warren thinking how different they were, yet that there was no one able to come close to her perfection. He was a Blutbad, she was a Fuchsbau, and yet they were drawn together. As different as they may be, species - wise, they shared a soul.

Evie, in turn, thought about how this was the best birthday ever. Not only the wonderful sex she just had with her beloved Blutbad Mate, but simply having someone care for her so. These past few years with him didn't feel real; as if she were living in a dream.

"So, was I satisfactory for my mistress?"  
She held him closer. "Warren, no one can come close." She ran her fingers over the white patch.

They both shortly fell in to a restful sleep, still in each others' arms. 

* * *

I wanted to make this VERY clear; Warren DOSEN'T only do things for Evie just to get sex. He enjoys it; but it's not the only reason!

Needless to say I don't own the original Grimmsters.  
Only these two lovers.


	8. Breeding Stock

**Breeding Stock **  
Companion Story to 'Mixed Blood'  
**  
Evie had been acting a little scatterd all day. Even more scattered than Warren usualy was. He'd noticed it, and a part of him figured it was due to the excitement of their new home.  
There was also a scent of need around her.

Warren and Evie settled down for the night a little after midnight. Warren getting ready to change into his sleepwear, and Evie already done. She looked at him, and ran her hands over his chest. SItting behind him on the bed, she pushed her body up against his back.  
"This isn't very fitting, is it?" She purred in his ear. "Aren't we supposed to christen our new home when we settled?"  
Warrens' eyebrow went up. "Really? I've never moved into a home with anyone before. I've never heard of that tradition." He smiled, and turned his head so he could plant a kiss on her cheek.  
"Mmm, yes." She smiled back. "It's tradition."  
She moved in front of him, and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. It was a simple one; a creamy-white color with thin green stripes running length-ways down his body.  
She deliberately took her time, and by the third button, she was able to pull it open to reveal his white undershirt.  
He gently ran his fingers under her shirt, and started playing with her breasts.  
She gasped, and pulled at his shirt, before regaining her composure and finishing unbuttoning.  
She pulled the open shirt off his back and moved one to pulling the undershirt over his head, matting his hair slightly.  
He chuckled, and pulled off her nightshirt when he got the opportunity. Now her breasts were free in the night air.

She gained a mishevious smile, and ran her hands down lower, resting on top of his excited member.  
He cupped his hands on her ass, and pulled her body to meet his.  
"I know we've been together for a couple years, now," She started. "And we haven't gotten married yet, but we have marked each other. That's something not a lot of Wesen even do. We are bound to each other. I love no one more than you." She smiled looking into his deep features.  
"I know we already have Ash, and you could have fooled even _me_ into believing he is your son, but. . . " She trailed off.  
He knew where she was going with this, but just in case he was jumping to conclusions, he had to ask.  
"What. . . what are you talking about?"  
There was a moment of silence as Evie gained the courage to ask what she had wanted for some time now.  
She had managed to end it with an abusive male, take her and her son away to safetly and abandoned everything she knew. Warren often told her how proud he was of her courage.  
So why was she so nervous now?  
"Warren, I . . . I. ." She looked troubled.

He wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. Whatever it is, we'll get through this together. Just like we always have."  
She pulled her own arms around him and closed her eyes. "Please, Warren. I - I want to have another baby. Yours'."

That's what he thought she'd wanted. Even he, as clueless as he could be, could tell she was wanting another child. He, more and more recently, caught her looking at baby pictures of Ash from when he was born and muttering something about 'how cute a baby Blutbad/Fuchsbau would look.'  
She would spend at least a half hour in the baby department when they went to the store. Often afterwards she would glance at Warren.  
He would look at baby onsies and booties occasionally imagining how adorable Ash must have been at that age.  
His only real regret was he never saw the fox Kit when he was just born.

Warren could not deny he wished himself to be a sire, but he felt as though he was simply asking too much. Ash was his son, no matter what anyone said.  
Besides, Evie had already been through a birth, and he'd heard how painful it was for the females he could not ask her to go through that again.  
He gently ran his hand through her hair. "Are you sure? We already have Ash. . ."  
She shook her head witch was still buried in his chest.  
"I want yours'. I want to have a family that has both of us. I love Ash, but I want _us_ to have a child together, too. I want us to have our own family. And I think Ash would love a little brother or sister. I know you will be just as good a father to our child as you are to him. We have a stable home and good income. "  
Warren got more excited. She really wanted another child.

He raised her face so she was looking into his eyes.  
"If we're going to do this," he smiled, "We'd better make this night special."  
Eveis' eyes lit up and a moment later Warren locked her into a kiss, gently and slowly running his hands up her back.  
He reached around and just as slowly started rubbing her breasts, trailing his fingers down to her stomach and over her stretch marks.  
 _'Soon,'_ he thought, _'she will be carrying my child.'  
_ The thought alone made him moan.

This wasn't like what happened with Tayler; this time she wanted to get pregnant, and he would make _damn_ sure she enjoyed every moment of it.  
He always made sure she was satisfied before himself, but tonight he would have to make this extra special.

It started as a joke; Evie made him wear a beautiful Emerald green and Silver striped bowtie at one of their dinners _once_ , and somehow it was all she could see that night.  
The entire evening he smelt her need rising steadily.  
When they had returned home she just about jumped him.  
That was the first true time they were 'wild' in their lovemaking.

Warren had decided it was about time he wore it again; it _was_ a special occasion, after all. "I'll be back in a moment." He whispered into her ear, as suggestively as he could and scurried away to their wardrobe. After a moment digging around in the back of it to find the box he'd kept it in, he returned to her side, tying it around his neck.  
Evie sat wide-eyed at him as if she couldn't believe he was doing this. She reached up and straitened the tie, but he stopped her from fiddling with it by grabbing her wrists, and gently pushing her back on the bed.  
He has a wide, almost giggling smile on his face, as if he were a kid given free range in a candy store.  
"I knew you liked this tie. Not sure why." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Doesn't matter." Another on her temple as he drew his body closer. "As long as you like it."

Warren used every ounce of restraint to take her right then and there; reminding himself of his promise.  
He kissed up and down her body, Evie moaning beneath him her scent getting ever stronger.  
 _'Not yet.'  
_ He kissed her sensitive spot, and she gasped, clutching handfuls of his hair.  
He smiled, but continued, running his hands over her belly.  
He toyed with her sensitive clit, smiling at the involuntarily bucks it caused her.  
After a few minutes of his playing, he moved his face closer, slowly and deliberately licking up her thighs until his tongue hit her opening. She moaned, and tried to force him into her, but he refused to let in.

Slowly still, he licked into her, barely touching her clit. He marveled in the scent before him; it crept into his mind, causing him to forget everything else in the world but her. There was nothing else that mattered.  
He drove his licks deeper, and nudged her pearl gently with his face.  
She grabbed his face and held it in place as she came hard to him.  
He smiled, closed his eyes and lapped up her delicious juices as they flowed from her.  
He rubbed her thighs with his hands as he finished cleaning her.  
When he was satisfied with it, he moved closer to her running two fingers along the inside of her body, while holding his thumb on her clit.  
The rest of his body moved up hers' and his free hand rested on her breast.  
He toyed with the sensitive nipple, and took her in a deep kiss.  
"Mmm. Warren. . " She spoke as though her head was in the clouds.  
"Please . . . more. . " She begged.  
She was more than ready as her walls tried to close around his fingers.

A thought occurred to him.  
He hesitated for a moment, and Evie looked at him wondering why he stopped.  
"Warren. . .?" She asked.  
A conflicted look crossed his face. He was struggling with what he wanted to ask her.  
"I . . . Evie? Could we. . . " he trailed off with a sigh.  
"What is it?" she tried to pull his face to meet hers', but she couldn't reach. Warren was able to do that so effortlessly as he was so tall. He truly made it seem easier than it looked.  
He still sounded reluctant to answer, but he vocalized his thoughts.  
"Could we . . . maybe. . . Woge?" His eyes glanced up at her. "You know; so our child is conceived with our true selves? And I like feeling your soft fur, It -" he cast his eyes back down.

She smiled. "That is a wonderful idea."  
Evie waited until Warren looked back at her, and Woged.  
He gave a shy smile, and Woged himself, the Emerald bowtie standing out from his dark grey fur. "You are so beautiful."  
Evie gently touched the side of Warrens' face with her pawed hand nearly whispering her thoughts.  
"My strong, handsome Alpha. . "  
Every time Evie called him an Alpha it set of sparks in himself. He never called himself as such.  
He gently placed his tip to her opening. Last chance.  
"Are you sure? _Absolutely_ sure you want to be pregnant again?"  
"As long as it's yours, I am. I'd have a whole litter if they were your Kits."  
He inhaled, and slowly slid himself into her, causing her to pull against him.  
 _'How was she still so tight?'_  
His thrusts were deep, and they both could feel the tip of his cock hit the opening to her womb.  
They stayed there for a while; just feeling each others' body, both inside and out. Some time later, Warren started thrusting slowly, making sure to hit the sensitive spot within her.  
If he was going to make her bear his child, he would at least make what led up to it as pleasurable as possible. His deep thrusts sent them both to throw their heads back.  
"Harder." Evie stated, a few minutes later.  
"Anything you wish."  
His thrusts became harder, and quicker. She kept her hands on his arms, and in turn he kept his face near hers'. She grabbed and held on to the bowtie, pulling his neck down to keep his face near her.  
The heat was building between her legs, he needed to fuck her.  
Which she knew he wouldn't do unless she came at least three times for him.

She moved her hands to his back, and dug her claws into him. The sudden pain caused him to throw his head back again, and cry out. "Ohhh! Evie!"  
They both panted, and Warren pinched and rubbed her pearl between his thumb and forefinger.  
A particularly sharp pinch sent her over the edge, and she came arching herself to his stomach; the odd white patch on his chest shone in the night reflecting the moonlight.

She panted, and turned her body, Warrens' cock still within her, so she faced the bed.  
She gave a whimpering noise and he started thrusting again. He ran his hands up and down her back that was soft with the Fuchsbau fur.  
He pounded into her hard, his balls hitting her sensitive pearl with every thrust.  
He knew full well she wouldn't last long in this position, and decided to make it even more pleasurable.  
He leaned some of his body weight on her back, the change in weight and position made him hit the sensitive spot without further assistance, but he rubbed it anyway.  
"Oh! Warren! Yes! More!" She panted, hungrily.  
He lowered his head, and took a bit of the fur on the back of her neck into his mouth, and gently tugged.  
There was a shriek of pleasure from Evie. He'd never done _that_ before.  
He tugged again, and coupled it to match his thrust, his hands pinching and toying with her breasts.  
That was it. She came once more, trying to get her body to press against his. He laied more of his weight against her, figuring out what she wanted, but making sure to keep most of it off her.  
He flipped her over so her back was once again on the bed.  
"I want to see my beautiful Mate." His voice was heavy and deep. Not only from the Woge, but the lust within him.  
She sighed happily, and ran her hand over his rough line of his thin beard.

That final set, he tried to keep his thrusts even and deep, but as her walls closed in around him once more, his mind got away from him, and his thrusts became faster.  
"Let's come together." Evie pleaded.

Warren nodded. He was close.  
He played with her breasts and clit again, taking a bit of her fur in his mouth again, once in a while he'd take gentile, playful bites at her nipples.  
 _'Soon they would feed my child.'_  
His eyes closed, and gave one last gentile tug before he took her mouth into his.  
Their fangs met flesh, as they nipped at each other.  
"Warren!" She gasped. "I-I'm close!"  
He nodded. "I'm almost. . "  
They both felt something odd this time; Warren managed to look down and saw two little bumps on the base of his cock by his waist. They were hardly noticeable, they may not have ever noticed them if both their bodies weren't quite so sensitive at the moment.  
They both simultaneously had the same realization. It amplified their pleasure each time it entered and left Evies' body.

Neither one could hold out any longer, and they both shook as the wave overtook them, Warren roaring; his eyes closed, holding Evie as close to him as he could, the 'knot' buried as deep as he could get within her.  
When the orgasm finally subsided -both felt it lasted longer than any they had before - Warren gingerly pulled out of her, the 'knot' tugging slightly and leaving with a small pop.  
Evie turned to look at him.  
She purred, and gazed at the odd bumps.  
"Were they always there?"  
"I don't know." Warren admitted. "That's never happened. I've never noticed if they were."  
She touched them very softly, and it caused Warren to buck.  
"Canine males have what is known as a 'knot' that ties them to their mates when they breed. Naturally it won't be as noticeable with Wesen, but it makes sense you would have it as well."  
Warren thought about it. He knew how most canines bred; he'd just never expected it to happen to him. The bumps were nowhere near as large as they would have been on regular canines, but they _were_ there as two **barely** noticeable lumps.  
"Why would it only happen now?"  
Evie stroked the white patch of fur. "Because we're _trying_ to get pregnant? Perhaps your body is trying to lock into mine to make sure we do?"  
 _'Perhaps.'  
_ He certainly wasn't loosing his erection. Evie smiled and took his cock into her mouth. The taste overwhelmed her; it was as delicious as he always tasted.  
She ran her pumping hands over his knot, and he bucked. She ran her fingers over them, enjoying the pleasure it forced through Warrens' body.

A sudden burst of pleasure, and Warren took hold of her once again, this time he layed his stomach against hers once again keeping most of his weight off her.  
"Once more?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Couldn't hurt." She loved it when he took charge.  
He plowed her, making sure each time the knot rubbed her clit. He gave a hauty smile as she arched against him, bucking and moaning.  
They both made a mental note to see if it happens again the next time they make love.

They came together once more, this time Warren kept himself within her, as deep as he could get.  
The snuggled together, purring, rubbing their faces on the others' and whispering how much they loved the other and hoping they would be pregnant.

They smiled at each other, Warren running his hands through her hair.  
"For future reference, Blutbadden usually call their young 'pups'. Though I don't know what we'd call ours. 'Pup', 'Kit', either one would work. It doesn't matter to me, as long as it's healthy and happy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was debating for a VERY long time about leaving the 'knot' in the story.

I would like to point out, I've said it in the story, but I'll say it again, they are NOT the size of a normal wolfs' knot!  
They are barely noticeable, and ONLY appear when Wesen, mainly canines, are trying to get pregnant; NOT every time they have sex.

And I don't own the original Grimmsters.

Only Warren and Evie.


End file.
